


Картошечка

by Jasherk



Series: Комната смеха [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 2 Steves/2 Buckies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Angry Steve Rogers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brooklyn, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Great Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, PostHTP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Scaring, Scars, Sexual Violence, Violent Steve Rogers, concencual group sex, fuckpotato, sex with amputee Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: рыжий Скинни!Стив из довоенного Бруклина попадает во вселенную соулмейтов, где Баки - глубоко беременная фак-картошка, спасенная своим Стивом после нескольких месяцев издевательств.Примечания автора:Предупреждения: fuckpotato, Баки без всех четырех конечностей, упоминания насилия в прошлом, сексуально насилие в прошлом, ПТСР, постГТП, пересечение вселенных, Скинни!Стив, Бруклин, уход за инвалидом, MPRG, соулмейты, секс с беременным партнером, первый раз, стекло, слезы, признания, много стекла, хэппи эндПосвящение:человеку с керосином - redraccoon, моим чудесным альфа-читателям: Княгиня Ольга, Xlamushka, Tressa de Fox и tomix





	1. Глава 1. Рыжий и Картошка

_Wer schoen sein will muss leiden*, mein Kind  
Die Welt wird dich beneiden, mein Kind_

_Красивые должны страдать, дитя мое.  
Мир будет тебе завидовать, дитя мое._

_Oomph's "Wer schoen sein will muss leiden"_

Наверное, стоило бы создать для подобных вещей такие же правила, как "нельзя бегать без шапки на морозе", "нельзя совать руку в огонь" или "нельзя трогать оголенные электрические провода". Чтобы внушать их заранее. С детства.

Правила безопасности.

Так вот, нельзя, увидев в зеркале вместо привычной убогой худой фигурки, которой кроме огромного носа и яростного блеска в глазах над пылающими темно-рыжими веснушками и похвастаться больше нечем, сурового великана с русой бородой и усталыми грустными глазами, тянутся к нему в немом желании потрогать руками нечто недостижимое. И невозможное.

Но когда Стив Роджерс уважал правила?

Если ему не объясняли доходчиво и понятно их правоту, он с детства считал, что должен убедиться в ней лично. Сам.

И не всегда он оказывался не прав.

***

И вот теперь...

***

У Баки стояло.

Это было так очевидно, что не имело смысла притворяться, что кто-то из них не заметил этого. Было бы просто нечестно. Тем более, что...

\- Прости. Прости, Стив. Я сейчас решу эту проблему. Мне очень жаль. Оно само. Непроизвольно. Я сейчас все решу.

На широком, таком непривычно _взрослом_ лице Баки неловкая улыбка смотрелась особенно виновато. Так, что было сразу ясно, как ему стыдно. Он часто моргал, слипшимися ото сна глазами. И Стив уже видел, как скорбные морщины собрались у него на лбу, как глубже врезались складки у рта, превращая улыбку в скорбную гримасу раскаяния и сожаления.

Баки уже решал проблему единственным доступным ему теперь способом - подавляя физическое желание отвратительными мыслями. Потому что иначе он ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Без единой конечности вообще.

\- Перестань, Бак. Не надо. Я помогу, - ровно ответил Стив.

И было так просто и естественно положить ладонь Баки на лоб, разглаживая морщины и убирая назад такие длинные темные волосы. Кожей он почувствовал, как Баки прижался к его руке, потянулся вслед за ней, хотя вслух и произнес:

\- Только если тебе не противно. Я серьезно, Стив. Тебе и так приходится возиться со мной. Таким. А теперь еще это.

\- Не кокетничай, - оборвал его Стив и, повернув лицо Баки, так чтобы тот смотрел прямо на него, однозначно заявил: - Мне нравится касаться тебя. Не надо навешивать ярлыки. Просто разреши мне.

\- Разрешаю, - почти не дав ему договорить, торопливо выдохнул Баки, так жадно, пьяно, с голодом, надеждой и почти страхом глядя на него.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Стив. И поскольку был абсолютно уверен, что любые прикосновения к члену другого человека являются сексом, а секса без поцелуев быть не может, наклонился и мягко, уважительно и почти невинно прижался к губами Баки своими.

Все тело Баки всколыхнулось под ним. Весь его остаток. Неуклюжее туловище с головой. И вздутым тяжелым животом. Всколыхнулось в четком ясном порыве обнять, обхватить руками, прижать к себе. Но все что Баки теперь мог, это жадно распахнуть рот, потянуться губами, приподнять голову навстречу.

Стив сам подхватил одной рукой его под затылок, обвил другой его плечи, подаваясь к нему так, как Баки хотелось.

Господи, как хотелось им обоим. Обоим.

Потому что Стиву хотелось до дрожи, бешенных прыжков сердца в груди и тянущей почти боли в животе.

Чувствовать Баки кожей. Чувствовать Баки собой.

Хотелось уже давно. Хотелось, наверно, всегда.

Прикасаться к Баки. Пожимать ему руку. Толкать плечом в плечо. Локтем - в бок. Лбом в грудь.

Он мог обходиться без этого. Мог бы. Наверно. Он был мужчиной. Он смог бы.

Если бы Баки так очевидно не хотелось бы того же самого. Закидывать руку на плечи. Толкать в плечо. Собственнически прижиматься щекой к макушке. Обхватывать обеими руками поперек туловища...

Обеими руками. _Руками_.

***

В мире за зеркалом оказалось много удивительного, полезного и практичного. Там они тоже жили вместе. И у них была просторная светлая квартира в тихом районе с кучей автоматических устройств, облегчавших бытовые заботы. Огромный холодильник, полный продуктов. Пластиковые карточки, позволявшие покупать любую еду, какую им только хотелось. Заказывать ее домой одним лишь звонком по телефону.

У них, кажется, было все, о чем в его мире они не могли и мечтать.

Стив решил бы, что попал в волшебную сказку.

Если бы не Баки, у которого не было рук и ног, а оставшийся от тела обрубок слоями покрывали рубцы и шрамы.

И губы складывались виноватой неловкой улыбкой.

И смотрел он так будто знал, что у него уже нет права любить Стива все так же искренне и невинно, как и в их мире (как и всегда). Знал, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Его добрый, преданный, прекрасный Баки. Сильный и смелый.

Беременный.

Инвалид.

***

Как Стив ненавидел этот сытый богатый удобный мир с большими окнами и золотыми продуктовыми карточками.

Сотворивший с его Баки такое.

***

С трудом оторвавшись от губ Баки, Стив заставил себя отстраниться, взять с прикроватного столика бутылку с водой и напоить Баки не дожидаясь того, что тот выдаст свое желание пить, начав облизывать губы.

Он не успел. При виде бутылки Баки заранее задышал чуть быстрее и в предвкушении знакомо скользнул языком по ярким пухлым губам.

\- Сейчас, - пообещал ему Стив и, одной рукой продолжая поддерживать Баки голову, другой поднес горлышко к самым его губам.

***

Стив Роджерс любил Баки Барнса.

***

\- Спасибо, - произнес Баки, напившись и успел вскользь задеть его запястье губами, когда Стив убирал руку с бутылкой. Посмотрел с надеждой и терпеливым ожиданием.

\- Закрой глаза, - Стив смочил пальцы и осторожно убрал высохший ночной гной из углов его глаз. А потом вытянулся вдоль его бока и повел рукой по заросшей щетиной щеке Баки (пальцами по губам), вниз по шее с дрогнувшим под ладонью кадыком. По такой могучей груди, вверх и вниз по тугому холму живота, отчетливо шевельнувшегося под его лаской. Прямолинейно и однозначно - в пах.

Баки отчетливо охнул и потянулся бедрами ему навстречу.

Доверчиво.

У Стива были крупные кисти рук. Кисти рук, ступни, нос...

В его крупной кисти горячий член Баки оказался таким большим, что Стив едва сумел обхватить его у основания.

\- Тише, тише, все хорошо, - заверил его Стив, легко целуя над обрубком правой руки. - Ты такой большой.

Стив на минуту убрал руку, намереваясь плюнуть в ладонь, чтобы Баки было приятнее.

\- В верхнем ящике. Плоский тюбик, - прошептал Баки, не открывая глаз и покраснел. - Пожалуйста, Стиви.

\- Конечно, сейчас.

В этом мире было столько полезных вещей.

Которыми Баки не мог воспользоваться сам.

Даже чтоб подрочить.

В тюбике оказался густой прозрачный гель с едва уловимым ягодным ароматом.

Стив бережливо капнул его совсем немного, но Баки сразу же отзывчиво застонал и толкнулся ему в руку, видимо, используя немногие оставшиеся мышцы - сжимая ягодицы, чтобы сделать это.

\- Баки, Баки, - тепло повторил Стив, дроча ему так же, как дрочил бы себе самому. - Все хорошо. Я с тобой. Я рядом.

 _Я скорее умру, чем позволю кому-то еще коснуться тебя_.

Баки повернул к нему голову, бесстыдно застонал в голос и приоткрыл глаза.

Стив захлебнулся его взглядом.

И, может быть, чуть сильнее сжал пальцы. А, может быть, это было уже в любом случае неотвратимо.

Баки беззвучно распахнул рот, брови его беспомощно поползли вверх у переносицы. И он кончил.

Кончил, брызгая на руку Стива и свой огромный живот. А потом бессильно растекся на постели, тяжело дыша и подрагивая.

Мокрые от пота прядки волос налипли ему на висок и на шею.

Стив никогда раньше не считал, что длинные волосы могут настолько идти мужчине. Настолько идти его Баки.

\- Баки, - совсем тихо сказал Стив, касаясь чистой рукой его щеки, поглаживая висок. - Ты красивый.

\- Догадываюсь, - хмыкнул Баки и чуть толкнул его бедром в аккурат проехавшись по собственному стояку Стива. Потом заглянул в лицо, непривычно нерешительно двигая губами, будто пытаясь вспомнить, что нужно сделать, чтобы соблазнительно улыбнуться: - Я мог бы тоже помочь тебе... В ответ и в благодарность. Ну, в общем, ртом.

"Шлюха сосет" было вырезано на его правой щеке. Стив не сразу понял, что короткие штришки едва заметных белых шрамов складываются в буквы. А когда прочел... он не говорил Баки, что прочел эту надпись. Как и десяток других, вырезанных по всему его телу.

\- Спасибо, Баки. Не стоит, наверно. Я вполне могу решить это сам. В душе. Позже. Спасибо. Мне не надо. Серьезно.

\- Как скажешь, Стив, - покорно ответил Баки и весь сияющий свет в его глазах будто выключили снаружи. Он отвернулся, насколько мог, и вот теперь его деформированный рот легко сложился в гримасу печальной маски.

И Стив чуть не закричал от злости на этот мир и на себя.

Потому что это ощущалось так, будто Стив столкнул Баки с кровати и вытер о него ноги. И Баки послушно принял это. Потому что сам понимал, что большего теперь не заслуживал.


	2. Глава 2. Русый и времена невинности

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Большой Русый Стив попадает в Бруклин времен Великой депрессии и встречает свою любовь. Неискалеченным

Наверное, стоило бы создать для подобных вещей такие же правила, как «проверь предохранитель» и «контрольный в голову никогда не лишний». Чтобы внушать их заранее. С детства.

Правила безопасности.

Так вот, нельзя, увидев в зеркале тощий силуэт и озадаченное лицо себя прошлого, себя юного, не совершившего еще ни одной из своих ошибок, тянуться к нему в немом желании потрогать руками нечто недостижимое. И невозможное.

Нельзя быть таким слабым.

Но когда Стив Роджерс просто принимал правила, не задавая вопросов?

Он не просто коснулся. Он шагнул вперед. Всем собой он устремился к себе неизвестно сколько лет назад.

Как будто так он мог вырваться из замкнутого круга стыда и беспомощности, гнева на себя и на мир. Вернуться к тому, с чего начал. Заново обрести утраченное.

Найти ответы, если не в других. То в себе.

***

И вот теперь…

***

Конечно, Баки узнал его.

По Баки было видно, что он не мог поверить своим глазам. Вообще не мог поверить, что ему это не чудится, но Баки его узнал.

Сразу же.

И это был Баки. Баки девятнадцати-двадцати лет. Юный, чистый, не тронутый никаким злом.

Со встрепанными со сна волосами, чистым лбом, ярким бесстрашным ртом и любопытным открытым взглядом. С линиями плеч и торса, чуть поменявшимися, когда он потерял работу в автомастерской, и ему, как многим другим молодым мужчинам, не нашлось работы лучше, чем таскать тюки в доках.

С сильными руками, полностью обнаженными, потому что Баки спал в майке без рукавов. С двумя живыми руками.

С руками.

Стиву показалось, будто на миг Баки почти испугался, скорее от неожиданности, когда Стив без колебания рванулся к нему, сгреб в охапку, сжал так крепко, как только мог. Стиснул отчаянно.

— Баки! Баки! Баки! — шептал он, жадно втягивая ноздрями запах его волос, его тела. — Баки.

— Я тоже тебе рад, — Баки похлопал его по спине, как если бы Стив упился до невменяемого состояния, а Баки надо было все равно как-то убедить его позволить увести себя из бара домой. Похлопал ладонью по спине, и у Стива будто ожог остался от этого простого прикосновения. — Изрядно ты вымахал, пиздюшка. Может, перестанешь меня душить и лучше расскажешь, что происходит?

Стив выдохнул и неохотно отстранился, невольно продолжая удерживать Баки руками за плечи. Будто просто физически не мог отпустить его.

— Сейчас соображу, как начать, — улыбнулся Стив. — Впрочем, ты все равно мне, наверно, не поверишь…

— А ты рискни. Я читаю много научной фантастики, у меня широкие взгляды на мир, — сверкнул белыми зубами в ответ Баки. — Только пусти меня: я хоть умоюсь, зубы почищу. Чайник поставлю.

— Конечно, — Стив неохотно убрал ладони и…

Ему резануло глаза.

Левое плечо Баки. Отметины не было.

Он перевел взгляд на правое. То же самое.

У Баки не было их звезды. Их знака, их символа. Оба плеча были чистыми. Но как же?..

Звезда Стива, почти белесая в противовес темно-бордовой звезде Баки, коротко дернула, на миг сводя ему правую руку.

Ты не можешь получить все.

Получить разом все и бесплатно.

Этот мир устроен не так.


	3. Глава 3. Рыжий и массаж

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рыжему Стиву и Картошечке все проще общаться друг с другом

В их комнате играла музыка. Одинокое соло трубы текло над ровным и мягким рокотом барабанов, уютно сплетаясь с тихим шепотом дождя за окном.

Баки всегда любил музыку. И всегда умел выбирать ее, исключительно удачно попадая под настроение момента.

Тем более, что музыкальный центр и телевизор у них были с голосовым управлением.

Наверное, тот Баки, которого Стив знал почти всю свою жизнь, напевал бы себе под нос в такт мелодии.

Этот Баки молчал, но Стив ладонями чувствовал, что он мурлычет внутри. Неудержимо и благодарно.

Потому что Стив разминал его спину.

Они вдвоем повернули его на левый бок, устроив тяжелый живот на свернутом одеяле и подушке, чтобы Баки было удобнее, и Стив широкими, почти безжалостными движениями ладоней разгонял кровь в застывших мышцах Баки.

Не сказать, чтобы это было просто. Баки был очень большим.

Уж на что Стив привык считать, что у Баки прекрасная атлетическая фигура (в конце концов, не он ли бесконечно рисовал его, оправдываясь постоянной доступностью живущего с ним вместе натурщика?), но все равно было немного дико видеть, каким огромным и могучим был Баки в этом мире.

В спине он был, наверное, в три раза шире Стива. И это была не спина грузчика, а спина солдата. Стив собственными глазами видел то, о чем они не говорили. Баки не говорил ему. Не останавливаясь, не выдавая себя ни звуком, пальцами проходился по пятнам и буграм, полосам и рытвинам — следам бесчисленных ранений. Ран, полученных в бою, и…

Ровные параллельные полосы пересекали почти всю спину Баки. Давно зажившие, совсем светлые. Следы хлыста.

Потому что в мире будущего, сияющем и светлом, где в достатке было и еды, и работы, кто-то бичевал его Баки. Бил его кнутом, как скотину.

Но хуже всего, наверное, было видеть вырезанную чуть ниже лопаток аккуратными прописными буквами надпись «КАРТОШКА», каждая буква высотой с большой палец Стива. И точно такой же высоты светло-розовую полосу молодой кожи над ней.

Стив Роджерс не был наивен. Он хорошо понимал, какое там было слово. Так же, как понимал, что Баки скорее всего сам попросил срезать его. И что Стив (прежний Стив из этого мира) без вопросов и колебаний подчинился и сделал это.

_Иногда Стиву хотелось сжечь этот чудесный мир будущего дотла._

Но вместо этого он еще несколько раз прошелся по трапециевидным мышцам Баки и мягко спросил:

— Бак, я собираюсь сдвинуться ниже, если не возражаешь.

— Нисколько, — мягко ответил Баки. — У тебя волшебные руки, Стив. Ты меня просто спасаешь.

— Скажи спасибо моей маме, — улыбнулся Стив, уверенно разминая Баки бочину. — Она брала меня с собой в корпус парализованных больных, пока им заведовал доктор Функель. Там не хватало персонала, и я ухаживал вместе с ней за лежачими, а ей за это платили еще полставки. Пока доктор Функель не перевелся в детскую больницу в Филадельфию. — Стив вдавил костяшки по обе стороны позвоночника и мягко спросил: — Ты совсем не помнишь?

Он уже знал, что помимо прочего у Баки отняли еще и память.

— Ее звали Сара, — тягуче произнес Баки. — Я помню, как ты сжимал мои пальцы, когда она заявила моей маме: «Оба наши народа и обе наши веры одинаково чтут эти знаки. Смирись, Винифред. Это решили небеса. Не нам с ними спорить».

Знаки.

Пальцы Стива сами собой легли на поясницу Баки.

Уверенно нашли и очертили контур темного родимого пятна в виде пентаграммы на два дюйма выше копчика. Поверх него было выжжено тавро: череп в окружении шести завитков. Клеймо уродов, поглумившихся над его Баки.

Стив упорно гладил лучи звезды, будто не замечая черепа. И напрягшийся было Баки облегченно расслабился, всем телом умоляя не убирать руки.

— Расскажи мне про эти знаки, — попросил Стив. — В моем мире такого нет. У меня тоже была звезда?

— Да. Белая. На правом плече, — охотно отозвался Баки, и, наклонившись над ним, Стив вытер слюну, пока она не потекла на подушку. — А у меня — красная -и на левом. Символы того, что из всех людей на земле мы двое предназначены друг другу и только друг другу.

— И наши матери приняли это? — осторожно спросил Стив. — И все остальные?

— А как они могли не принять? Это же знаки. Они даются нам свыше. Получить знак и найти человека с таким же — это редкий и драгоценный шанс. Мало кому он выпадает. Так что нас приняли, конечно. Ведь мы суждены друг другу. У вас совсем такого не бывает?

— К сожалению, нет, — сдержанно признал Стив. Ему было стыдно от того, что внутри как назло шевелилась кислая зависть. Он тоже хотел, чтобы у них с Баки были символы на телах, однозначно подтверждавшие, закреплявшие их права друг на друга. Ведь они тоже, Стив был в этом абсолютно уверен, всегда были предназначены только друг другу. Друг другу и никому больше, и плевать, что они оба мужчины. Какое это могло иметь значение, если сердцем Стив любил только Баки?

Родной хрипловатый голос вывел его из задумчивости.

— Мне повезло с символом. Когда меня нашли русские, левая рука была в клочья. Только плечо и уцелело. Его потом тоже пришлось убрать, когда ставили протез, но красная звезда — это же был их символ. Может быть, только из-за него меня и подобрали. Они даже воспроизвели ее на железном плече. Наверное, решили, что я был предназначен СССР. Она сверкала, как рубиновые звезды на их Кремле. Я любил эту звезду, как ребенок, когда не помнил ни себя, ни тебя, ни того, что она значит для нас.

Губы Баки горько изогнулись, и Стив снова осторожно вытер ему угол рта.

— Уже в новом веке ты докричался до меня… Не хочу сейчас об этом, если не возражаешь. Я сбежал от ГИДРЫ и от тебя, испугался, скрывался. Нарисованная звезда не то же самое, что живая. Она тоже требовала, чтобы я вернулся к тебе, но страх был куда сильнее.

Баки замолчал, и Стив снова принялся гладить звезду на его спине.

— Конечно же, меня нашли и использовали как приманку просто для того, чтобы сделать тебе больно. Я потерял уже железную руку.

Баки замолчал, а потом с улыбкой в голосе добавил: 

— Тебя любят по всему миру, Стив. В Африке мне сделали новую руку, правда, уже без звезды. И тогда мое тело само воспроизвело ее на правом плече. Мы с тобой так гордились ей! Вернулись в Штаты, стали жить здесь, — голос Баки становился все тише и тише, и Стив всей ладонью накрыл звезду у него на пояснице, будто надеясь этим придать ему сил.

Баки коротко выдохнул и просто сказал: 

— Когда я снова попал им в лапы, у меня отняли обе руки. Звезда все равно проявилась потом, над коленом, — Баки коротко шевельнул культей правой ноги, — и они отняли у меня ноги тоже.

У Стива свело нутро от бессмысленной, абсурдной жестокости того, что было сделано с его Баки. Какими-то сволочами, подонками, тварями в человеческом образе.

— В итоге звезда все равно снова проявилась — уже на спине. И они потеряли к ней интерес. Запечатали сверху своей мордой и отцепились от нее. Пидорасы, — Баки хмыкнул и покачал головой.

Они оба долго молчали.

— Я могу размять тебя ниже? — наконец спросил Стив.

— Конечно, — тихо ответил Баки. — Глупо было бы сейчас останавливаться.

Идеальные ягодицы были бархатистыми от невидимого глазу совсем короткого пуха на них, теплыми, твердыми, жесткими. Ладони Стива упорно давили на застывшие мышцы, скрывая собой шрамы, похабные надписи и рисунки.

Баки сладко, благодарно вздохнул, и было так сложно не развести их в стороны, не коснуться с уверенной лаской беззащитного ануса Баки. Хотя бы просто посмотреть на него. Баки едва ощутимо подрагивал под ним, будто бы сам этого хотел, но не решался попросить.

И не в манере Стива было ходить вокруг да около. Уверенно и нежно Стив слегка развел ягодицы в стороны, положил подушечку большого пальца прямо на сжатый вход и погладил его.

— Можно? — спросил он.

— Стив, ты моешь меня каждый день, конечно, можно, — совсем тихо, будто завороженно, ответил Баки.

И, наверное, это должно было отрезвить Стива, но вместо этого тот ощутил, что возбуждается. Он наклонился и поцеловал Баки в центр звезды на спине, губами ощущая рубец от клейма и игнорируя его.

Баки едва слышно ахнул.

И Стив понял, что если сейчас не перестанет трогать его тело, то просто трахнет его, уже не спрашивая разрешения. Так же, как те, кто вырезал на нем эти надписи. Он жадно втянул запах Баки ноздрями и с сожалением отстранился.

Неловко закашлялся, ища, как бы сменить тему.

— Все равно удивительно, что в вашем мире мужчина может зачать ребенка. Без… хммм… без влагалища.

— Только те, кто нашли пару, — тихо ответил Баки. И голос его прозвучал пусто и серо, совсем не так, как мгновения назад, когда Стив касался его. — Когда двое со знаками находят друг друга, начинают жить вместе, спать вместе… их организм перестраивается. Как у головастика. Раз — и открываются легкие. Раз — и появляются ноги.

«Лягушки. С клоакой, предназначенной для разных целей», — невольно подумал Стив, но вслух спросил:

— У обоих?

— Конечно. Мы оба могли бы забеременеть, просто я всегда охотнее соглашался быть снизу, — Баки так спрятал лицо в подушке, что его слова едва можно было разобрать. — Прости мне так же дико объяснять тебе это, как тебе, наверное, это слушать.

Стив замотал головой и только потом сообразил, что Баки не видит его.

— У нас тоже хватает тех, кто считает, что знаки — атавизм, и такие, как мы — просто ошибка природы. Даже здесь, в будущем. Мне очень жаль, что жизнь вывалила это на тебя, Стив. Мне правда жаль.

— Перестань, — мягко оборвал его Стив и положил руку на живот Баки. — Ваш мир устроен удивительно. Я… я бы хотел носить на своей коже те же знаки, что и ты. Хоть на лице, чтобы все сразу видели, что мы двое — одна семья. И тем более… — Стив погладил живот Баки, — настоящая семья. Да я даже и мечтать о таком не мог в нашем мире. Что у нас будет ребенок. Мой и твой. Общий.

Баки вдруг вздыбился под ним, повернулся, насколько мог, обжег и оглушил полным отчаянной надежды взглядом, и Стив понял, подхватил, поддержал, повернул к себе, обнял так крепко, как мог, беспорядочно целуя лицо Баки и чувствуя такие же ответные поцелуи.

Баки дрожал. Его буквально колотило как в лихорадке, и все, что мог сделать Стив, это одной рукой натянуть на него одеяло. Укрывая почти с головой, закутывая. Их обоих.

Они лежали вдвоем в тепле и полумраке, и соло трубы звучало над ними.

— Поужинаем? — предложил Стив спустя, наверное, минут десять, и почувствовал, как Баки помотал головой. — Ладно, спи. Но завтра я прослежу, чтобы ты выровнял норму калорий.

— Как скажешь, Стив, — устало и послушно, но благодарно ответил Баки, и Стив выскользнул из-под одеяла. Встал с кровати, с удовольствием потянулся. Отодвинув с дороги кресло-каталку, направился в кухню.

В его мире даже у зажиточных по меркам Бруклина родителей Баки не было и вполовину такой просторной квартиры. С огромной гостиной, с двумя гостевыми комнатами, с четырьмя туалетными комнатами (!). Стив вымыл руки в той ванной, которая была возле кухни. На скорую руку соорудил и разогрел в микроволновке несложный ужин. В одиночестве съел его, сидя у барной стойки на кухне и в очередной раз вдумчиво читая толстую, прошитую на пружину инструкцию по уходу за Баки. Если не считать пропущенного ужина, вроде бы он ничего не забыл. Хотя, наверное, все же стоило заставить его хотя бы выпить густой белковый коктейль.

Несмотря на приторную почти противную сладость, Стив пил эту химию вместе с Баки и не мог не признать — чувствовал себя от них лучше, чем когда-либо в жизни.

Хотя и ингалятор оказался просто настоящим спасением. При всем свалившемся на него стрессе Стива всего три раза накрывало приступами, и два последних случая даже всерьез не стоило так называть благодаря тому, как быстро ингалятор позволил справиться с ситуацией.

А ведь это Баки подсказал ему заказать ингалятор после первого приступа, почти закономерно накрывшего его в самый первый день, когда он оказался здесь. Когда увидел своего Баки таким.

Даже без рук Баки тогда удержал его. Голосом, словами, интонацией.

Его Баки.

Стив закрыл рекомендации, помыл посуду и вернулся в их спальню. Баки, похоже, все же не спал.

Вот и хорошо. Не придется его будить, чтобы свозить в туалет и умыть перед сном.

— Баки, рад, что ты не спишь. Пора навести марафет перед сном, — предложил Стив, аккуратно снимая одеяло с головы Баки.

И замер.

Баки плакал молча, без всхлипов и судорожных вдохов. Совсем тихо. Слезы просто текли и текли по его лицу. Вся подушка под ним уже была мокрой.

— Эй, солнышко, ну ты что? — Стив присел на корточки, чтобы быть вровень с его лицом, обеими руками принялся вытирать мокрые щеки и виски.

— Это твой ребенок, Стив, — сипло произнес Баки. — Твой. Чем хочешь клянусь тебе. Своей жизнью клянусь, он твой!

— Я знаю, — постарался успокоить его Стив, но Баки уже прорвало:

— Мы спали прямо перед тем, как меня забрали, ты же помнишь? Надеюсь, что оно случилось тогда. Неважно, сколько они потом меня трахали, этот ребенок твой. Пожалуйста, Стиви, поверь мне, он не может быть ни от кого из них, сколько бы их ни было, это твой ребенок.

— Баки, успокойся. Это мой ребенок, я верю, — невозмутимо произнес Стив, хотя внутри и кисло сдавило: Баки клялся, чтобы доказать, что не лжет, только когда был точно уверен, что лгал. И его лицо: отчаянье и ужас в глазах. У Стива сдавило горло от ярости…

Очень мягко он погладил Баки по голове и, почти ничего не соображая от тихого бешенства, спросил:

— Где мне найти тех, кто сделал это с тобой?

Он знал, что в этой шикарной квартире у них есть сейф с оружием. Он видел. Тяжелая бронированная дверь тут же открылась, приняв отпечатки его пальцев.

Но Баки вдруг затих и криво широко улыбнулся.

— На кладбище, Стив. В закрытых гробах. Когда ты пришел за мной и вынес меня оттуда, кровь и мозги капали на нас с потолка.


	4. Глава 4. Русый и порт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юный Баки Барнс видит срыв Русого Стива

В предрассветные часы в порту было привычно шумно и бестолково, все толпились возле конторки, ожидая распределения на разгрузку и погрузку судов. Нервно гоняя во рту дешевую сигарету, Баки глубже надвинул на глаза кепку и уверенно повел огромного Стива внутрь.

— Давс, Регнер, — поприветствовал он бригадира, привалившись бедром к заваленному бумагами и объедками столу. — Как жизнь? Найдешь работу для человечка по моей рекомендации?

— Кого еще ты притащил, Барнс? — не поднимая головы, нахмурился кряжистый датчанин, черкавший что-то в большой конторской книге на середине стола.

Баки быстро подмигнул Стиву и сказал:

— О, это мой сосед, Стиви. Жрет за троих, утроба. Я решил, что пора ему уже завязывать с рисованием и кормить себя честным мужским трудом.

— Нашел кого привести, — поморщился Регнер, но поднял голову и ошарашенно уставился на Стива.

— Годморген, — вежливо поприветствовал бригадира Стив.

— Годморген, — сдержанно ответил тот. — Признаться, я не так тебя себе представлял.

— Ну, возьмешь работника, Регнер? — с показной небрежностью спросил Баки.

— Мы будем посмотреть, — величественно кивнул тот, при этом явно одобрительно огладив себе усы. — Покажет себя хорошо, дам работу.

Они вышли наружу и встали там с другими докерами, ожидая распределения.

— Можешь гордиться. Обычно Регнер не так сговорчив, — полушепотом заметил Баки, приваливаясь своим плечом к плечу Стива. — Считай, твои волшебные мускулы нашли нам работу для тебя.

Над гаванью занимался рассвет, Баки перешучивался с другими грузчиками. Стив только молча смотрел, как Баки, сняв кепку, расчесывал волосы пальцами. Как он острил и смеялся.

Баки предупредил его, чтобы он держал себя в руках на людях, да Стив и сам понимал, что в другом мире были другие правила. Не стоило обнимать Баки при всех. У него ведь не было парной отметины.

Хоть это и был его Баки.

Их определили работать на двух соседних пирсах. И это и правда была честная работа. Стив окунулся в нее целиком. Таскал, ворочал, бросал. Лишь бы не смотреть, как на втором причале работает Баки. Как легко он сбегает по трапам, как уверенно носит наверх бочки и тюки.

Прошло полдня. Они перекусили бутербродами и жидким холодным чаем в перерыв и снова разошлись каждый заниматься своей работой. Баки только коротко одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, намеками давая понять, что Стивом явно довольны.

Стив только молча улыбнулся.

Они разгружали и загружали каботажные пароходы до самого вечера. Солнце уже медленно опускалось за город, близился конец рабочего дня, когда кто-то громко окликнул Баки:

— Эй, Барнс, кончай курить и кокетничать, а ну быстро дуй сюда!

— Отвали, Джонсон.

— Шефу это скажи, — крикнули в ответ.

— Вот, черт!

Стив обернулся и увидел, как Баки бежит, легко перепрыгивая через тюки и коробки, как ловко карабкается по веревочному трапу, чтобы не толкаться с другими на деревянном настиле грузового спуска.

Стив смотрел на его молодые сильные ноги, руки. На свет, излучаемый всей его фигуркой, а потом поставил бочку, которую нес в тот момент, прямо там, где стоял. И как был, в одежде и ботинках, прыгнул за борт.

Потому что он не мог думать об этом. Не мог.

Не мог больше думать о том, как виноват он был перед Баки.

Как из-за него Баки лишился всего этого. Возможности двигаться. Бегать, лазить.

Господи, просто ходить.

Брать что-то руками.

Его Баки.

***

Баки нашел Стива спустя пару часов. Мокрого, сидящего за штабелями грузов.

— Стив, — мягко позвал он. — Эй, приятель, ты как там?

— Я в порядке, Бак. Уже все, — виновато ответил Стив.

— Ты что зачудил? Весь день же все было хорошо, — Баки подошел ближе. — Я еле уговорил помощника Регнера отдать мне твои деньги. Сказал, что завтра ты отработаешь без истерик. Ты меня понял, Стив? Без истерик и выходок, как сегодня. — Баки сердито фыркнул, хотя и выглядел не вполне уверенным в том, что имеет право выговаривать Стиву. Мягко положил руку на его плечо. — Эй, сопляк, да что на тебя нашло? Напугал меня.

Стив молча подался к нему, потянулся всем телом в его сторону и вдруг оказался перед Баки на коленях, обнимая его обеими руками за талию. Зарылся лицом в живот, сжал сокрушительно крепко.

Его так трясло, что он ни слова не мог сказать. Мучительно заболела голова, сдавило лоб, свело зубы. Он едва мог разобрать, что Баки говорит ему. Сопротивляется он или нет. От запаха здорового пота Баки кружилась голова.

— Стив, не сходи с ума. Что ты творишь? А если нас увидят? Ты хоть соображаешь, как это выглядит? — быстро говорил Баки, тем временем без остановки как заведенный все гладя и гладя Стива по голове. — Стив, имей совесть. Нам не нужны неприятности. Ну, или отсоси уже мне взаправду, чтобы нас хоть не зря турнули из грузчиков.

Это было шуткой. Стив скорее узнал, почувствовал интонацию шутки, чем сообразил, что Баки говорит несерьезно.

Он уже почти забыл, как его Баки шутит.

Стива затрясло еще крепче, он втянул воздух и понял, что задыхается.

— О, черт, — Баки шумно выдохнул у него над головой и сам опустился напротив на колени, в свою очередь обнимая Стива, привлекая его голову себе на плечо, позволяя… плакать?

— Я так виноват перед тобой, — прохрипел Стив. — Я должен был послушать тебя, я не должен был заставлять тебя возвращаться в Штаты. Жить вместе со мной в открытую. Ты знал, что все этим кончится. А я… все равно заставил тебя. И потом, Баки… Каждый раз, когда я останавливался перекусить, когда ждал звонка с информацией или спал в мотелях. Каждый час, когда я не искал тебя — они издевались над тобой, Баки, этого ничем не исправишь.

— Стив, бывают вещи, знаешь, реально дерьмовые вещи, которые просто случаются. Просто случаются, независимо от того, делаешь ты что-либо или нет. Они все равно случаются. Понимаешь? Ты не господь бог, ты не можешь контролировать все на свете, Стиви, никто не может.

— Ты никогда не простишь меня, Баки, — прохрипел Стив. — Это нельзя простить.

— Мне кажется, это ты не можешь простить себя, Стиви, — Баки еще раз погладил его по голове и отстранил от себя. — Ну все, хватит, соберись, приведи себя в порядок. Надо добраться домой дотемна, пока ты не промерз до костей.

Стив просто обнимал его и дрожал. Но не от холода.


	5. Глава 5. Рыжий и водные процедуры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рыжий Стив и Картошечка принимают ванну и занимаются любовью

Душевая кабина была еще одним отличным изобретением будущего.

Но Стиву было некогда расслабляться под теплым душем. Наскоро ополаскиваясь, он почти неотрывно следил сквозь стекло кабинки за фигурой Баки в ванной.

В первый раз Стив ужасно перепугался, когда едва только он помог Баки забраться в воду, тот, благодарно улыбнувшись, камнем пошел на дно.

Левым плечом вниз.

И ведь Стив мог (черт, да просто должен был!) сам догадаться. Остатки металлического основания, торчащие из левого плеча Баки, не оставляли места для сомнений: металл уходил Баки внутрь. Крючьями, якорями цепляясь внутри за кости. Конечно, Баки не мог просто лежать на воде, как другие.

С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не браниться, Стив поднял голову Баки над водой.

— Надувной воротник. На полке под раковиной, — тихо подсказал Баки.

— Ты не находишь, что стоило раньше сказать мне об этом? — поджав губы, огрызнулся Стив. — Или ты думаешь, я собирался тебя утопить здесь?

— Я могу задерживать дыхание на пять-семь минут, — тихо ответил Баки. — И ты не стал бы меня топить: ребенок ни в чем не виноват.

***

— Приятель, ты как? — спросил Стив, ожесточенно вытирая обеими руками свои короткие рыжие волосы.

— Чудесно. Kak der'mo v prorubi, — улыбнулся Баки и пожаловался: — Ненавижу дурацкий воротник.

— Зато ты в нем похож на ромашку, — улыбнулся Стив и, наклонившись, убрал мокрые волосы с щеки Баки.

— О, верю. Сорт «Мечта Мичурина»: ромашка и картошка — два в одном. Практично и эстетично.

— Мечта Роджерса, — перебил его Стив, — два в одном: голый — и в теплой ванне.

Баки кривовато улыбнулся ему из дурацкой «ромашки» воротника.

Стив снял со стойки лейку душа и педантично настроил температуру и напор воды, а потом, опустив ее в ванну под воду, принялся водить ей вдоль тела Баки.

Тот только довольно замычал в знак благодарности, неприкрыто получая удовольствие.

— Завтра не гоняй меня в душ, — решил Стив. — Залезу в ванну вместе с тобой, подержу тебя сам. Без ромашки. Тут такая отличная купель, что мы и вдвоем с тобой поместимся. Если, конечно, ты потеснишься.

— Только ради тебя, Стив, — хмыкнул Баки, подбородком показывая помассировать водой из душа ему живот. — Но учти, на воротник моя щедрость не распространяется. Увижу тебя в моей ромашке — не друг ты мне больше.

— Спасибо хоть заранее предупредил, — фыркнул Стив, круговыми движениями поводя лейкой над животом, то сужая, то расширяя круги. И погладил свободной рукой дурацкий воротник. — Прости, ромашечка, все могло быть довольно мило, но не буду тебя обманывать: этот придурок мне намного дороже.

— Стив, ты даже отставку даме даешь как киногерой, — фыркнул Баки и попросил: — Можно возле шеи еще? И сзади тоже. Да, вот так отлично.

— Еще три минуты, Бак, и я тебя мою. Пока у тебя кожа на попе не сморщилась.

— Как скажешь, мой Капитан, — улыбнулся Баки, положив щеку на резиновый бок надувной подушки-воротника и глядя на Стива такими лучистыми и светлыми глазами, что тот невольно напряг челюсть. Было немного дико ощущать, что Баки любуется им. Наглядеться на него буквально не может.

Закончив с водным массажем, Стив спустил почти всю воду, оставив лишь немного, чтобы Баки не пришлось лежать в совсем пустой ванне. Снял с него воротник и принялся тщательно намыливать ароматным жидким мылом все то, что осталось от тела Баки. Как ни странно, это было совсем не такой простой задачей, как могло бы показаться со стороны, возможно, уже только потому, что Стив подходил к своей задаче очень серьезно и не пропускал ни одной складочки, заставлял Баки поднимать культи ног, чтобы тщательно вымыть их со всех сторон, ворочал его с боку на боку, потом усадил, поддерживая у лопаток, чтобы помыть спину.

Баки послушно принимал все его манипуляции, казалось, сам тянулся к рукам Стива, даже подставлялся под них, потирался в ответ. Только когда Стив сначала увлекся, поочередно оглаживая мыльными пальцами его соски, а потом и вовсе залип, с подчеркнутой серьезностью намывая ему член и мошонку, Баки не удержался и мягко попросил:

— Стив, давай или продолжим это в постели, или… просто лучше не делай так.

— Хорошо, Баки, — немного смутился Стив и принялся смывать с него мыльную пену. — Какие ты хочешь полотенца из нашего склада полотенец всех оттенков синего цвета?

— Лиловое и голубое, — вздохнул Баки, и, только расстилая одно из большущих мягких полотенец на сиденье и спинке кресла-каталки, Стив вдруг сообразил, что так и не ответил Баки, что выбирает.

— Иди сюда, мокрота.

В доме Стива и Баки было множество приспособлений, призванных облегчить жизнь безрукого-безногого инвалида, но ванна все равно ежедневно становилась испытанием для них обоих.

А впрочем, их вес теперь оказался практически равен, а Стив был, в конце концов, мужчиной — он мог поднимать свой вес. И может быть, ему, конечно, это казалось, но с каждым днем управляться с Баки становилось все легче и легче. Даже несмотря на его неудержимо растущий живот.

Стараясь не кряхтеть как старуха, Стив перетащил Баки на сиденье поставленного у самой ванны кресла, усадил и, накрыв его сверху лиловым полотенцем, принялся вытирать. Потом взял фен и включил его в розетку.

— Лучшее изобретение будущего! — торжественно заметил Стив, направляя теплую струю воздуха на мокрые волосы Баки.

— Им даже убить можно, — серьезно ответил Баки, поворачивая голову, чтобы она лучше просохла.

Стив с сомнением посмотрел на фен в своей руке. Нахмурился, потом покосился на ванну:

— Кажется, я догадываюсь как.

— Капитан Сообразительность, — улыбнулся ему Баки, и Стиву послышалась гордость в его словах.

Они закончили с сушкой волос, и Стив отвез Баки в комнату, где, взбив множество подушек, переложил его на кровать.

— Не уходи, — попросил его Баки. — Пожалуйста.

— Не уйду, — просто ответил Стив и забрался к нему на кровать. Взял лицо Баки в ладони: — Можно? — и принялся целовать его.

Казалось, Баки не мог поверить, что все это правда. Он тянулся навстречу и едва дышал, закрывал глаза и таял, а потом, снова резко распахнув их, смотрел на Стива, будто боясь, что в любой момент все это может прекратиться.

У Стива голова кружилась от его взгляда. От ожидания и доверия.

Ведь он знал, что Баки никому не позволял касаться себя — с тех пор как его спасли. Вообще никак. Даже врачам. Его накрывало паникой, безмолвным ужасом.

Стив не видел, как это происходит, но внимательно прочитал все об этом в медицинской карточке Баки. И помнил, как Баки реагировал на предложения Стива пригласить к ним сестру или врача. Помнил, как Баки задыхался, беспомощно глотая ртом воздух, как бешено колотилось у него сердце.

От одной мысли, что чужие люди будут касаться его. Осматривать его. Просто придут к ним в дом.

А Стиву он доверял. Целиком и полностью.

— Говори мне, если вдруг что не так, — тихо попросил Стив и, дождавшись немного нервного кивка Баки, скользнул губами по его шее, чуть покусывая и слушая, как дрожит под ним Баки. — Хочу тебя, — честно признал он. — Всегда хотел только тебя.

Пальцы сами собой жадно сжали, стиснули могучие грудные мышцы. Огладили поверх напрягшиеся соски, покрутили их навстречу друг другу, стискивая и сминая, сдавили и вывернули. Баки громко выдохнул ртом, но не сказал ни слова. И Стив поочередно поцеловал оба соска, а потом, не затягивая прелюдию, раздвинул Баки остатки ног и вытянулся между ними на животе.

— Говори мне, как ты хочешь, — попросил он и сжал член Баки у основания. — Я не эксперт и не откажусь от подсказки.

— Я постараюсь, — осипшим голосом честно ответил Баки и сглотнул.

Стив невозмутимо провел кулаком вверх и вниз, оценивая масштабы предстоящей работы, и невольно откровенно любуясь органом Баки.

Он помнил, как с вызовом намечал очертания члена Баки под бельем, когда рисовал его. Как подправлял объем резинкой и углублял тени. Будто этим трогая Баки, гладя его в своих фантазиях. Теперь он мог. Баки разрешил ему (почти попросил его), Стив касался его по праву.

Касался того, что принадлежало ему.

Того, кто его любил. И кого любил он сам.

— Баки, — восхищенно выдохнул Стив, гладя большим пальцем крупно пульсирующую вену на нижней стороне члена, а потом наклонился и, не размениваясь на легкие касания языка, наделся сразу ртом на крупную, потемневшую от прилива крови, головку. Сжал ее губами, смакуя ощущение плоти Баки на своем языке, закрыл глаза и жадно потянул себе внутрь.

— Стив! — вскрикнул Баки и застонал: — Стиииииив!

Стив замычал в ответ, не переставая сосать изо всех сил, и задвигал рукой, помогая.

— Стив, боже, Стив! Боже, черт! Стив, мой храбрый. Пожалуйста, еще так, еще. Стиви! Стиви!

Баки стонал так непривычно хрипло и глухо и бормотал едва слышно, будто стесняясь своих слов.

Или это кровь слишком громко шумела у Стива в ушах?

— Пожалуйста, языком. Под головкой и уретру, — попросил Баки и тихо завыл, когда Стив немедля исполнил его просьбу.

На вкус Баки был чуть горьковатый, но не противный.

Стив успел даже подумать о том, что хотел бы попробовать его сперму, но тут Баки еще шире раздвинул перед ним культи и попросил:

— Возьми меня, Стив.

Стив отпустил его член, чуть отстранился, глянул Баки в лицо, а потом на деформированный широкими кривыми рубцами анус.

Что эти ублюдки засовывали в него, чтобы нанести подобные травмы? Нормальным человеческим членом нереально было бы так порвать партнера.

Поэтому Стив должен был спросить:

— Ты уверен?

— Пожалуйста, Стиви, ради бога. Я здоров, я чист. Я ничего не подхватил там. Если хочешь, я пройду еще одно обследование. — В голосе Баки отчетливо прозвучали испуганные нотки, но одновременно с ними железная решимость поступиться своим страхом, согласиться на все, что угодно, лишь бы убедить Стива. — Я здоров. Меня уже проверяли. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

— Тише, тише. Не надо, Баки. Я тебе верю, — Стив наклонился и мягко поцеловал Баки в живот. — Все будет так, как ты хочешь. Обещаю.

Баки судорожно выдохнул, благодарно и как-то растерянно улыбнулся и доверчиво расслабился всем телом, просто отдавая себя целиком.

Такой могучий и беззащитный одновременно.

Стив достал из тумбочки смазку и щедро выдавил ее себе в ладонь, прежде чем коснулся ануса Баки, внимательно следя, не вздрогнет ли тот в ответ на прикосновение.

Баки не вздрогнул. Только будто бы расслабился еще больше, вздохнул чуть слышно, отвел глаза.

— Не трать время, Стиви. Мне больше не обязательно… Смажь себя, а я обойдусь спокойно… Особо не нужно. Серьезно. Не волнуйся. Давай уже вставь мне. Не тяни, — Баки закрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, Стиви.

Стив прикусил губу, но очень мягко ответил:

— Все будет. Не волнуйся. Не торопи меня.

Один палец вошел внутрь вообще без сопротивления. Два обхватило мягко и шелково. Совсем не туго. И следя за лицом Баки, Стив ввел внутрь третий.

— К вну… к внутренней стенке… прижми, — совсем тихо попросил Баки, сам наблюдая за Стивом из-под ресниц. И будто смутился своей просьбы, но тут же ахнул, прогнулся, как мог, когда Стив повернул кисть и погладил его по внутренней стенке.

Член Баки дернулся и обильно потек на живот, такой соблазнительный и красивый, что Стив не удержался и наклонился лизнуть его.

Попробовать его желание. Его удовольствие.

— Стиви, Стив. Не могу больше, вставь уже, умоляю. Как мне попросить, чтоб ты наконец послушался? — взвыл над ним Баки, и Стив решил, что с подготовкой можно заканчивать.

Гель приятно охладил собственный возбужденный член, и он придвинулся ближе, правой рукой чуть приподнял бедра Баки, левой, направляя себя в скользкое, влажно сжимающееся отверстие.

Первое прикосновение и сразу же — проникновение внутрь — оказалось оглушительно ярким. Шокирующим, как ожог. Ожог острого, оглушительного удовольствия. Чувственного, вышибающего дух восторга.

Стив резко выдохнул, моргнул, пытаясь вернуть себе ясность мысли, и посмотрел на Баки.

Тот лежал под ним совершенно спокойно и тоже смотрел на него, наблюдал за ним.

— В порядке, Бак? — слыша, как сбивается собственное дыхание, спросил Стив.

— Все хорошо, милый. Не сдерживайся, я твой.

И Баки так светло, так нежно и печально-искренне улыбнулся, что Стив мгновенно и всем телом понял, как это сейчас будет.

И как бы ни влекла, как бы ни манила его уступчиво-теплая глубина, их удовольствие должно было быть общим, должно было быть справедливым и честным. И даже немножко больше для Баки и ради Баки. Потому что его доверие, после всего, что с ним было, стоило того, чтобы его оправдать.

Потому что не в этом ли смысл близости и любви для начала? В том, что наслаждение партнера и есть ключ, и единственный верный, единственный правильный путь к твоему собственному наслаждению.

Каким бы легко доступным и близким оно ни ощущалось, упоение близостью с самого начала должно быть их общим, через радость другого и больше никак иначе.

Все движения Стива подчинились этой идее: чувствовать Баки, следить за ответными реакциями его тела и полностью посвятить себя тому, чтобы делать ему сладко, ласкать именно так и именно там, и именно с той скоростью и напором, с которым ему хотелось.

Стив всегда считал себя очень наблюдательным. И наконец у него был достойный — самый важный и достойный на свете! — повод применить эту способность.

Баки часто дышал, тихо ахал, постанывал и крупно дрожал под ним и вокруг него. Желанный, прекрасный и теплый. Растерянный и будто бы потрясенный тем, что происходило. Тихо-пьяный своим наслаждением и каждую минуту неустающий удивляться ему.

Ужасно хотелось поцеловать его приоткрытый рот, мягкие зовущие губы, но огромный живот и собственный рост Стива не позволяли им сделать этого. Поэтому Стив решительно повернул Баки на левый бок и вытянулся вдоль его великолепной сильной спины, прижался всем собой, погружаясь внутрь на всю длину, обнял поперек груди и жадно прижался ртом к солоноватому от пота загривку Баки, впитывая его ощущения всем телом. Следуя за ритмом дыхания, Стив позволил себе немного ускориться, уверенный что под новым углом безошибочно выходило сделать Баки обалденно приятно на каждом новом рывке. Потянулся Баки в пах, настойчиво сжал великолепный горячий член, задвигал рукой по нему.

— Стив, не нужно. Не надо. Я могу и без этого. Не отвлекайся.

— Бак, я уже близко, — признал Стив и попросил: — Пожалуйста, давай вместе. Хочу вместе с тобой. Кончить вместе.

Неотвратимо наращивая темп движения бедер и руки, Стив немного повернул кисть, чтобы каждый раз поглаживать указательным пальцем под головкой и кверху по ней самой.

Баки глухо потерянно завыл на одной ноте, неосознанно вбиваясь ему в кулак и ненасытно подаваясь навстречу. Сбивая их с ритма, уже в агонии, уже на грани…

Стив захрипел и впился зубами Баки в лопатку, и его мир расплавился в отчаянном крике Баки, в ощущении того, как тот содрогается всем собой, бурно и неудержимо кончая. Щедро брызгая своим семенем так мощно и далеко, что почти ничего не попало на простыни, улетев на пол за край кровати, в то время как собственная сперма Стива толчками выплескивалась ему внутрь. Еще и еще, и еще.

Выжатые до нитки, они обмякли, все еще слитые друг с другом, спаянные в одно — в один единый, оглушенный любовью и физическим наслаждением, организм. В одно целое.

И Стив просто парил, вымотанный и счастливый, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, всем собой чувствуя, как Баки сначала совсем тихо, а потом все громче и неудержимее смеется.

Стив благодарно погладил его по боку, сверху вниз, чуть задержавшись над косточкой таза.

— Бааааки, — произнес он просто потому, что любил это глупое имя.

— Боже, Стив, спасибо, — мгновенно откликнулся Баки, и его голос прозвучал совсем иначе, нежели все дни до этого. — Стиви, спасибо. Я так рад… я так счастлив, что ты снова здесь. Что ты снова со мной, родной мой.

— Мммм? — озадаченно протянул Стив, еще не вполне уверенный, что кровь успела прилить обратно к голове, и он правильно понимает услышанное.

— Клянусь, я знал, я всегда помнил, что ты ласковый, что нам с тобой хорошо вдвоем. Всегда было и до войны, и на войне, и потом, — Баки потерся о него спиной. — Я же помнил, я знал, что ты ласковый в постели, заботливый. Это только после, ну… после. Я же не бесчувственное бревно, я понимаю. Тебе нелегко пришлось. И видеть меня таким, все время каждый день — тот еще подарочек, Стиви, я понимаю. — Баки коротко усмехнулся, но уже без веселья. — Я понимаю, Стиви, просто…

— Просто, что? — холодея внутри, твердо спросил Стив.

— Просто, когда мы трахались, и ты все повторял, что для тебя ничего не изменилось, что все будет по-прежнему, ты смотрел мне в лицо, прямо в глаза, но так, будто не видел меня.

— Баки, я спал с тобой… насильно? — не в силах уместить нечто настолько запредельно чудовищное в своей голове, упрямо выдохнул Стив.

— Нет, что ты, Стиви, нет. Никогда! — бурно принялся возражать Баки. — Я сам просил, сам хотел. Ну, ты же знаешь, какой я? Я люблю секс. И я люблю тебя. И до того, как… Мне, в общем, нравилось, когда грубо. Я сам просил. И наши знаки, Стиви, я же понимаю, как тебе больно было видеть, что даже в этом они меня осквернили.

— Бак, — Стив сел, с усилием повернул Баки лицом к себе и снова лег напротив него так, чтобы видеть его лицо: — Бак, скажи правду. Я причинял тебе боль во время секса?

Баки посмотрел на него с безграничной любовью, лаской и доверием во взгляде.

— Нет, Стив, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Они там мне что-то повредили, наверно. Да ты сам мог только что убедиться. Мне почти нереально теперь причинить боль при, ну… когда мне вставляют. Стиви, мне никогда не было больно с тобой во время секса. — Баки снова улыбнулся и, потянувшись к Стиву, мягко поцеловал его в подбородок. — Я тебе жизнью своей клянусь, что ты не делал мне больно.

Стива как оглушили. Будто ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове, лишив возможности ясно мыслить. Он был настолько в ярости на себя самого, что его психика затруднялась воспринять и осознать эту эмоцию как ярость.

Он крепко обнял Баки, прижал к себе, давая тому спрятать голову на худой груди Стива, и очень спокойно, не выдавая своих эмоций интонацией голоса, спросил:

— Почему ты не говорил мне об этом?

— А как ты думаешь? — мягко хмыкнул Баки ему в плечо. — Я всегда боялся, что ты меня бросишь. Сначала ты стал Капитаном Америкой. Потом я стал Зимним Солдатом. Стив, это словно высшая воля, сначала подарив нам парные метки, с тех пор посылает одно испытание за другим. — Баки замолчал, и Стив принялся обеими руками гладить его по волосам и плечам, понимая, что Баки снова неподвижно беззвучно плачет. — Стиви, я очень люблю тебя. Только представь, как я теперь боюсь, что ты меня бросишь.

В отличии от Баки, клявшегося, чтобы убедить других в своей лжи, Стив никогда не клялся. Он просто считал, что существуют моменты, когда нельзя говорить неправду. И не нужно подтверждать это клятвами, присягами и обещаниями. Просто иногда нельзя лгать.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Баки, — твердо сказал Стив. — Никогда. — Он поднял к себе лицо Баки и очень серьезно поцеловал его мокрые щеки и глаза. — Больше не бойся меня. Не надо больше. Я никуда не уйду. Я твой навеки.


	6. Глава 6. Русый и водные процедуры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русый Стив и юный Баки принимают ванну и занимаются любовью

Стив хорошо помнил их гулкую металлическую ванну у стены в маленькой кухне. Обычно закрытую сверху снятой с петель старой дверью Лившицев и исполнявшую обязанности стола, но в выходные служившую для постирушек и мытья.

— Еще! Еще, Стиви. Лей мне на шею, — взмолился Баки и прямо-таки застонал от удовольствия, когда поток горячей воды из ковшика обрушился ему сзади на холку. Баки склонился вперед и обеими руками зарылся в мыльную шевелюру, смывая пену с волос. — Как хорошо, черт! Как хорошо!

Стив молча кивнул и снова повернулся к плитке и раковине, чтобы налить из чайника кипятка и разбавить его холодной водой.

— Ох, Стив, а ведь мама предупреждала меня, что доведешь ты нас с тобой до греха, — чувственно произнес ему в спину Баки.

Стив резко обернулся и застыл, не в силах насмотреться на него, опирающегося локтями о высокий бортик, положившего подбородок на скрещенные запястья и наблюдающего за Стивом из-под слипшихся стрелками мокрых ресниц.

— Ты к чему это? — сипло спросил Стив, мучительно осознавая, что у него стоит, и, учитывая то, что он был раздет до трусов и майки, не заметить этого невозможно.

— Да так. Вот, не блюду уже с тобой день субботний, — лукаво улыбнулся Баки и стек обратно в ванну. — Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. — Он мечтательно вздохнул и уже обычным голосом попросил: — Дай сигаретку.

— Сначала ополосну тебя, — ответил Стив. — Ты же не вечно собираешься там сидеть.

— Кто знает? Должен же я насладиться красивой жизнью: куреньем дома, горячей ванной, раз ты стал вдруг сильным и здоровым, — Баки сладко потянулся и закинул на бортик правую ногу.

Стив фыркнул, прикурил и вложил ему в губы сигарету.

Баки молча курил и все смотрел на него, кажется, ожидая какого-то сигнала, каких-то действий или слов с его стороны, но, так и не дождавшись, вздохнул и поднялся в ванне на колени.

— Ладно, давай ополосни меня, пока вода совсем не остыла, — с легким сожалением сказал он.

Стив послушался и только тогда с запозданием сообразил, что ему теперь предстояло мыться в той же воде, в которой сидел до этого Баки. Они просто не могли позволить себе тратить большее количество.

И в их прошлом Баки всегда уступал ему право купаться первому, в более теплой и чистой воде. Лишь пару раз они делали исключения и мылись вместе, да и то, потому что Стив был тогда слишком слаб, чтобы банально не утонуть, оказавшись один в ванной.

Протянув Баки потертое вафельное полотенце, Стив почти нервно отвернулся, хотя Баки с какой-то внезапной щепетильностью и мылся в трусах (теперь абсолютно мокрых и облепивших его пах настолько откровенно, что их наличие абсолютно теряло всякий смысл). Не глядя на него, Стив сосредоточенно разделся и скорее забрался сам в ванну.

Он всерьез не мог понять, что он чувствует. Мысли толкались в голове, хаотично сменяя одна другую. Он не видел перед собой цели, не понимал, к чему должен стремиться. И это было так ненормально и дико для него, что изматывало даже физически.

Стив не привык позволять течению нести его, он всегда плыл против. А теперь будто попал в око бури, где от его действий и решений уже ничего не зависело.

И четко осознавал при этом, что не имеет права так думать.

— Святые угодники, Стиви, ты такой напряженный, — руки Баки очень мягко легли ему на плечи.

***

Руки Баки. Ладони. Обе.

***

— Не возражаешь, я тебя разомну немного? — спросил Баки не принимающим возражений настойчивым тоном и тут же сладостно вдавил основания ладоней в узлы по обе стороны у основания шеи Стива.

Так знакомо. Так… нужно.

— Стиви-Стиви. Что ты мелкий ходил весь нахохленный, что большой — комок мрачных мыслей, — осуждающе проворчал Баки, и Стив, не удержавшись, застонал от того, какую сладкую боль причиняли ему сильные, уверенные прикосновения Баки. — Ну нельзя же так, заморыш. Что ты все время себя накручиваешь?

Пальцы Баки безошибочно нашли еще пару напряженных узлов и безжалостно надавили на них.

— Надо любить себя, надо давать себе передышку. А то ты так сгоришь без остатка в своем праведном гневе за судьбы мира. Вот честное слово! На что я тебя тогда хоронить буду? Такого кабана?

Стив тихо и как-то слегка истерично засмеялся в ответ, подаваясь навстречу рукам Баки, и вдруг не удержался — спросил:

— Баки, ты ведь не считаешь, что я принимаю тебя как должное?

Оно вырвалось само собой, Стив не собирался этого говорить.

— Я знаю, что я всегда себя вел так, будто мне ничего от тебя не надо. И при этом всегда… вот как с ванной. Черт, Баки, пожалуйста, ты же не думаешь, что я не видел и не ценил все это?

— Не думаю, — негромко ответил Баки, и Стив затылком почувствовал, как тот улыбнулся: — Просто ты слишком гордый, чтобы признать это. Я и сейчас не верю, что ты действительно сказал это вслух.

— Баки.

Почему говорить простые и правильные вещи любимому человеку было так дьявольски трудно?

— Баки, спасибо тебе. Просто за все.

— Пожалуйста, — автоматически ответил Баки и замолчал.

Его пальцы постепенно перестали мять спину Стива, правая рука скользнула на бицепс и пятью прямыми линиями обрисовала контур звезды. Будто пытаясь сменить тему, Баки спросил неестественно легко и беспечно: 

— Татуировка? В честь чего сделал?

Стив только помотал головой.

— Не татуировка. Это мой знак.

Баки присвистнул с таким выражением, что Стив тут же вспомнил, что в этом мире знаков не существует.

— Знак? В знак чего?

— В знак тебя, — твердо ответил Стив, обернулся и левой ладонью накрыл руку Баки у себя на плече. — В знак того, что я твой.

— О! — Баки растерянно поднял брови, облизнул губы, кажется, на миг не зная, что можно ответить, но тут же взял себя в руки, круговым движением погладил звезду Стива и игриво спросил: — Это поэтому ты моешься голый?

— Что?

— Без трусов, — уже увереннее улыбнулся Баки и игриво изогнул бровь. — Решил, что ничем меня уже не удивишь?

— Я просто не подумал, — честно признал Стив. — Мы с тобой уже столько лет вместе.

Рука сама собой сжала любимые пальцы (пальцы!) Баки.

— Считай, одна семья.

— О! — снова мягко выдохнул Баки и посмотрел на губы Стива с неприкрытой жаждой и даже завистью, а потом предложил: — Давай я тебя помою уже, пока вода совсем не остыла.

«Я и сам могу», — хотел сказать Стив, но не смог отказать себе в возможности еще ощутить прикосновения Баки к своей коже. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть позволить себе обмануться ими.

Возможно, им обоим хотелось этого, потому что все мытье они оба молчали, и только когда Стив поднялся из ванной и протянул руку за полотенцем, Баки вдруг удержал его, не позволяя Стиву прикрыться, и спросил:

 — И как вы сошлись?

— Да просто, на самом деле. У нас проявились знаки, мы сказали об этом моей маме и твоим родителям, и ты стал жить со мной, — пожал плечами Стив.

Ему было совершенно искренне жаль людей в этом мире, где все было так непросто.

— Ну, потому что у нас было больше места.

— И кто из нас… — Баки снова посмотрел ему в пах и наконец отдал несчастное полотенце. — Ну, я имею в виду, кто из нас первым был сверху?

— Я, — просто признал Стив и понял, что так было и во второй, и в третий их «первый» раз. — Оно как-то так само получается. Ты каждый раз соблазняешь, и я в итоге делаю шаг.

— Я смелый парень, — немного нервно качнул плечами Баки. — Кстати, я и сейчас не против рискнуть. Хотя ты и большой парень.

И Баки протянул ему руку. И Стив взял ее.

— Я люблю тебя, Бак, — сказал он. — Не потому, что мы сейчас переспим. И не потому, что ты смелый парень. Я просто люблю тебя.

В ответ Баки только сглотнул, крепче сжал его пальцы и повел за собой в их единственную комнату с единственной панцирной кроватью, на которой им раньше всегда хватало места обоим и на которой Баки столько раз согревал его своим телом промозглыми зимними ночами.

Одним движением Баки отбросил колючий плед на их одинокое кресло и, развернувшись, сел на кровать.

— Ну… с чего начнем? — привычно красуясь, запрокидывая голову, чуть нервно спросил он.

— Баки, — Стив присел перед ним на корточки и прижался лицом к его колену, чувствуя, что весь вибрирует от жажды и обожания. — Чего ты хочешь? Баки, я сделаю только то, что ты захочешь.

_Не бойся меня, пожалуйста._

— Вот, черт, — Баки засмеялся, загреб свивающиеся колечками мокрые волосы всей пятерней. — Стив, я забыл, как это красиво называется по-французски. Я хочу тебе отсосать.

Стив улыбнулся и прижался лбом к его ляжке.

— Кто я такой, чтобы возражать? — у него что-то дрожало и трепетало внутри. И казалось, что у него нет на все это права, и казалось, что у него, наоборот, есть право на это все. — Баки, можно я тебя поцелую?

И Баки сам наклонился к нему сверху вниз, взял лицо руками и вдруг принялся целовать: сначала путано, неловко, хаотично, куда придется, будто сам шалея от того, что происходит, но все больше входя во вкус, уже впиваясь в губы губами, открывая навстречу рот — лаская, лаская, лаская без устали и без края, как умел, наверное, только Баки. Стив не знал, он никогда даже не любопытствовал, как это бывает у других. С Баки было именно так.

Стив потянулся к нему навстречу так отчаянно, будто был готов к тому, что в следующий миг его прекрасный сон оборвется. Что жизнь снова сыграет с ним ту же злую шутку: обманув его возвращением живого и целого Баки — отберет у него это, изуродует Баки, изувечит, искалечит его. И виноват в этом будет не кто-то, а Стив, потому что все, что валилось на голову Баки, всегда, всю жизнь валилось на него по вине Стива.

А Баки, боже, он никогда не заслуживал всего этого.

И Стив буквально застонал Баки в рот, обхватил его крепко руками, боясь упустить его снова.

— Эй, не удуши меня, Стиви, — с усилием отрываясь от его губ, прошептал Баки и с ногами залез на кровать, мягко увлекая Стива следом за собой. Деловито уложил его на спину и навалился сверху. Поцеловал в подбородок и вдруг чихнул. — Что? У тебя борода колется, — рассмеялся он. И приподнявшись над Стивом на руках, склонил голову к плечу, внимательно глядя на него. — Поверить не могу. Будто сон.

— Будто сон, — хрипло повторил за ним Стив и бережно огладил обе руки Баки сверху вниз от плеч до запястий.

— Ты мой, Стиви, — сказал Баки с каким-то страстным торжеством и нажимом. — Ты мой. Мой!

— Твой. До конца, — не задумываясь, ответил Стив и раскинулся под ним на кровати, отдавая себя целиком.

Баки довольно заурчал, прижался всем телом, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение, потерся медленно, чувственно, будто пьяный. Снова нашел губы Стива, уже уверенно, беря их по праву. Не собираясь больше тянуть, но в то же время будто не зная, с чего начать свое пиршество.

Его ладони огладили плечи Стива, и тут же он содрал с себя дурацкое полотенце, остававшееся последней преградой между ними. Они оба невольно охнули, когда их члены жарко и настойчиво вдавились друг в друга. Стиву стоило огромных усилий сохранить контроль над собой, не подмять, не подчинить себе Баки. Лежать смирно, лежать для него. Давать ему тереться о себя и ласкаться. Давать ему вот так…

— Стиви. Золотой мой, мой сильный, мой Стиви, — шептал Баки, вжимаясь требовательно и жарко. — Мой Стиви. Мой золотой. Всегда тебя хотел, приятель. Только тебя хотел. Стиви, Стиви!

Левая ладонь Баки требовательно обхватила оба их члена, и стало так стыдно от секундной мысли, что, кажется, Стив был готов спустить от одного этого. Совсем как подросток. Вот просто вот так.

И Баки, кажется, понял: он торжествующе рассмеялся и ловко стек вниз, устроился между раздвинутыми коленями Стива, глянул с видом победителя и склонился над членом.

— Баки. Баки, родной, — Стив зарычал и впился в прутья кровати, чтобы удержать себя, не тронуть Баки, не надавить ему на затылок, не принудить ни к чему, не заставить, не испортить для Баки этот раз. Ни в чем не испортить.

Губы Баки коснулись его любопытно и удивительно мягко: он не умел брать в рот совершенно. Лизал, сосал, целовал восторженно и влюбленно, только дразня и разжигая все жарче.

Наверно, стоило бы подсказать ему, чтоб хоть рукой обхватил. Но Стиву было страшно сказать хоть слово, кроме имени Баки, чтоб не спугнуть им этот момент.

Впрочем, у Баки всегда был тайный дар к сексу. Помочь себе рукой он благополучно догадался сам, так же, как и огладить яйца, зачарованно и нежно перебирая их ладонью, и скользнуть за них, пальцами ища вход.

— Ты же не против? Стиви, я просто потрогаю. Ты разрешишь мне? — прошептал он.

— Твой. Бери, Баки, — хрипло ответил Стив. — Я весь твой.

С самого начала у них как-то само собой сложилось, что почти всегда являясь инициатором секса, Баки почти не претендовал в нем на активную роль. Но это не имело значения, если Баки хотел сверху, значит, он будет сверху.

— Дай руку, — попросил Стив и жадно всосал в рот пальцы Баки, а потом шире развел колени и сам направил руку Баки себе между ягодиц.

— Черт, приятель, ты серьезно? — мозолистые пальцы настойчиво, но мягко погладили вход, надавили на мышцы. — Ты же весь тугой. Запечатанный, как Форт-Нокс.

Не доверяя своему горлу, Стив молча кивнул. Быстро облизнул собственные пальцы на одной и другой руке и, наклонившись вперед, вдавил внутрь сначала средний и почти сразу же за ним указательный правой руки. Нахмурился, настойчиво раздвигая их внутри, чистой силой воли заставляя мышцы расслабиться. Потом ввел следом указательный левой, потянул в разные стороны. Ощущалось не особо приятно. Но он никогда и не был особенным любителем сам себя трогать.

— Стиви, — тихо и серьезно произнес Баки. И вдруг поцеловал его в колено. — Может, не будем сейчас вот так? Мне не важно, насколько по-взрослому у нас будет, понимаешь? А завтра купим в аптеке вазелин.

— Не будь смешным. Все нормально, — упрямо произнес Стив. — Мы много раз делали это по слюне.

Он сам себе не готов был признать, что нечто, шевельнувшееся в его душе от одной мысли, что Баки может не захотеть секса с ним, подозрительно сильно напоминало страх.

— Стив, тебе необязательно все время проверять себя на прочность, — сказал Баки, и Стив весь содрогнулся, ощутив прикосновения его пальцев между своими. Пусть самых кончиков, не больше одной фаланги, но внутри. Баки торжествующе улыбнулся при виде его лица и снова поцеловал Стива возле колена. — Тебе ничего не нужно доказывать. Особенно мне.

— В кухне. Кукурузное масло. Смажь себя, — подсказал Стив и с вызовом вздернул подбородок. — И давай быстрее. А то мне задувает немного.

Баки прыснул легко и беззаботно, как мальчишка, и босиком бросился в их проходную кухню-столовую, благо от спальни ее отделяло буквально несколько метров. Чертыхнулся, чуть не сорвав с петель дверцу посудного шкафчика, где они держали бутылку с маслом.

Стив фыркнул, перевернулся на живот, вытянулся в полный рост, свесив ступни между прутьями в изножье кровати. Баки не заставил себя долго ждать. Не прошло и минуты, а он уже вытянулся, приятный и гибкий, вдоль всей спины Стива, потерся всем телом.

Это была любимая поза Стива для секса снизу. Чувствовать Баки всей кожей, чувствовать, как он лежит сверху, фактически держать его на весу даже в такой момент.

— Чуть ниже, — посоветовал Стив и ладонями развел себе ягодицы, чтобы Баки мог направить себя.

Баки послушался без колебаний и сам же застонал, замычал без слов, уткнувшись лбом Стиву в спину и вдавливаясь внутрь.

— Баки, — с гордостью произнес Стив и не удержался, добавил: — Ну, как теперь? Вошел как по маслу?

— Придурок, — влюбленно просипел Баки и, жарко дыша, на пробу толкнулся наружу-внутрь. — Сейчас поджарю тебя на маслице. Будешь знать.

— Очень страшно, — улыбнулся в подушку Стив, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, подставляясь, чтобы было глубже и слаще. — Сейчас посмотрим, что ты там можешь.

— Ты еще будешь молить меня о пощаде, мистер Самовлюбленность, — пригрозил Баки и, наконец, разобрался с позой. Уперся коленями по обе стороны от вытянутых ног Стива и взялся за дело как следует.

Стив закрыл глаза и отдался ему всем собой.

Он любил Баки. Его сердце любило Баки. Его душа любила Баки. Стоило ли удивляться, что его тело млело и плавилось от их близости?

От его шепота в спину, от влажного дыхания на коже, от одного уже ощущения его веса сверху. От чувственных сладких движений, растягивающих и заполняющих все внутри. От того, какой он классный и сильный.

И было глубоко плевать на то, что Стив все же не подготовил себя, как следовало бы, теперь балансируя почти что на грани дискомфорта. Это не имело значения.

Он был с Баки. Они любили друг друга.

И пусть бы это никогда не кончалось.

— Баки, — бездумно протянул Стив, короткими движениями подаваясь навстречу. — Резче. Пожалуйста. Не сдерживайся. Давай сильнее и резче.

— Не-а, — пьяно протянул сверху Баки. — Мне нравится так, — он с оттягом качнулся, вытаскивая почти на всю длину и плавно толкаясь внутрь. — Хочу тебя чувствовать. Я… я так долго ждал этого, Стиви. Всю жизнь.

— Господи боже, — Стив тихо рассмеялся от того, насколько забавно звучало это «всю жизнь» из уст такого юного, не тронутого никакими бедами Баки.

— Ты сам сказал, что ты мой. Все будет, как я хочу, — промурлыкал Баки, будто кот, на каждом рывке потираясь всем собой о спину Стива, обхватил левой рукой Стива под грудью, а правую запустил в пах, принимаясь уверенно гладить член. — Когда будет твоя очередь, тогда покомандуешь. А сейчас заткнись… — Баки сладостно выдохнул, так верно, безошибочно правильно дроча Стиву, и сам невольно ускоряясь вслед за движениями своей руки, — захлопни рот и наслаждайся тем, как я… отведу тебя… на небеса… неблагодарный… идиот.

— Я уже почти там, — признал Стив, яростно вбиваясь в кулак Баки, толкаясь ему навстречу, сжимая его внутри. На грани, уже на грани. — Сам ты придурок.

Он выгнулся, готовый сорваться в пропасть, и на миг ему показалось, будто Баки стал разом и тяжелее, и легче. Тени длинных волос скользнули по коже на загривке. На плечо слева знакомо навалился неподатливый холодноватый металл уцелевшего крепления протеза.

 — Баки, я твой, я твой, — выдохнул Стив, кончая и не думая уже ни о чем.

Они были вместе. Они любили друг друга. Баки любил его. И, само собой, он любил Баки.

Он всегда — ВСЕГДА — любил Баки.

Баки обессиленно навалился сверху. Благодарно скользнул губами в основании шеи. Кажется, выжатый без остатка.

Стив тихо улыбнулся.

А потом Баки стал сползать влево, сваливаться с него, и тихо, беспечно засмеялся.

И все тело Стива с беспощадной ясностью напомнило ему, что так уже было. Когда они пробовали трахнуться в этой же позе в его мире, с его Баки. С таким, как он стал теперь. Как это было одновременно и упоительно горько-сладко, и глупо, и щемяще грустно, когда Стив, вытянув обе руки назад, поддерживал его за бедра, а Баки все равно раз за разом выскальзывал наружу, пока не позволил себе сползти и свалиться слева от Стива. Так и не кончив.

— Прости, — тихо смеясь, сказал он. — Хреново получилось. Тупизм какой-то. Не вижу смысла даже пытаться. Давай как обычно.

И Стив помнил его чуть виноватое, но светлое лицо. Его глаза с сеточкой веселых морщинок в уголках. Его подкупающую улыбку.

И, черт побери, Стив всегда больше любил сверху. Любил командовать. Любил брать. Любил, как это называлось там, в будущем — «доминировать» над Баки, но именно в тот момент то, как легко Баки отказался от ведущей роли в целом и в принципе, кажется, вообще навсегда, в очередной раз обожгло Стива, резануло по сердцу безжалостной несправедливостью всего, что случилось с Баки.

И даже не надо было ничего говорить. Баки прочел все у него на лице. Уголки его губ опустились. Он попробовал заставить себя снова улыбнуться, но они упрямо опустились обратно. И весь он потух. Отвел глаза. А потом и вовсе закрыл их.

Черт побери, снова, в бесчисленный раз принимая, уже привычно, еще и это дерьмо на свои плечи.

С обжигающей ясностью Стив вспомнил, как вскочил с кровати, ушел в ванную и сидел там, задыхаясь от ненависти к себе и собственной бесполезности и беспомощности.

Потому что если существовало на свете что-то, что Стив ненавидел сильнее, чем несправедливость — это собственную неспособность ее исправить.

Звезда на плече зудела и жглась, тянула вернуться к Баки. Но он не мог. Не сейчас. Он должен был наказать себя.

Ему хотелось выжечь на собственной звезде такое же клеймо, как у Баки. Потому что он заслуживал этого. Он. А не Баки.

И только мысль, что Баки неизбежно прилетит жарко и жгуче болью искалеченной метки, как прилетело ему от Баки, не давала ему это сделать.

Стив зажимал запястье зубами, чтоб заглушить в себе вой, качался на месте, заставляя себя дышать, заставляя взять себя в руки, одеть броню, одеть маску, ради Баки, для Баки. Выйти к нему. Выйти к нему спокойным и сильным.

И сказать:

— Принести тебе попить? Или, хочешь, я тебе почитаю?

Чтобы увидеть пустые усталые глаза и короткое движение плеча:

— Наверно, мне лучше поспать, Стив. Погаси, пожалуйста, свет.

***

— Эй, ты чего? — пальцы, пахнущие разом маслом и спермой, коснулись его щеки. — Стив, ты чего?

Стив только упрямо замотал головой, не в силах сказать ни слова. И тут же прижался к руке Баки, не желая, чтобы тот убирал ее.

— Ох, Стиви, как же все с тобой сложно, — вздохнул Баки. И знакомо коротко невесело улыбнулся. Пожевал нижнюю губу и сказал: — Мне… мне, наверное, следовало бы попросить у тебя прощения.

— За что? — Стив так удивился его словам, что даже дар речи вернулся.

— Ну за все, что с тобой приключилось, — Баки повел подбородком, обобщенно обрисовывая все его тело.

— Господи, Баки, да ты-то тут при чем? — нахмурился Стив.

— Я загадал желание, — тихо и очень серьезно признал Баки. И когда Стив только озадаченно посмотрел на него, пояснил: — Мне нельзя было этого делать.

Понятнее не стало.

— Понимаешь, у нас в семье все женщины всегда говорили, что нельзя загадывать желания. Мама внушала это Ребекке с детства и, кажется, себе напоминала чуть ли не каждый день. Ну, не то что нельзя желать совсем. Нельзя загадывать именно главное желание. Четко формулировать его словами. И произносить вслух. Даже очень тихо. Ее так учила моя бабушка. В общем, это семейное.

— Что за чушь, Баки? Какие-то бабкины сказки, — поморщился Стив. — Ну и почему же нельзя этого делать?

— Потому что желание сбудется, — очень серьезно ответил Баки, и это прозвучало, как-то неожиданно веско. — Желание сбудется, но не так, как ты хочешь.

Стив даже не нашелся, что и ответить. И только поежился, будто откуда-то вдруг потянуло сквозняком.

— Она поймала меня, когда я подслушивал, как они шепчутся. И я спросил: «Это касается только женщин?» И тогда мама раскричалась, что, раз уж я влез не в свое дело, теперь касается и меня. Я, честно говоря, ей не поверил. Она была как чокнутая в этом вопросе. Но месяц назад…

Баки замолчал, и Стив терпеливо ждал, не разрешая себе влезть с каким-нибудь скептическим комментарием.

— Знаешь Стиви, как работают желания? — вдруг сказал Баки и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Это как обмен. Чтобы ты чудесным образом получил то, что хочешь, где-то во вселенной кто-то должен захотеть обратное тому, чего ты пожелаешь. Я не думал, что такое вообще возможно. К тому же я ведь желал не для себя. Я думал не для себя, это иначе работает.

Баки явно сбился, теряя последовательность в речи.

Стив знал, что все было не так. Но он не мог не спросить:

— Чего ты пожелал, Баки?

— Я?

Баки отвел глаза, снова неловко улыбнулся, торопливо облизнул губы. Потом снова посмотрел в глаза Стиву и вдруг погладил его по плечу, окинул влюбленным и восхищенным взглядом.

— Я пожелал, чтобы все твои болезни исчезли. Чтобы ты стал здоровым и сильным. Таким, чтобы тебе было, наконец, комфортно и хорошо в собственном теле. И чтобы ни одна шваль не посмела больше и думать, что тебя можно соплей перешибить.

Баки фыркнул.

— Ведь это же немыслимо, чтобы где-то кто-то мог пожелать обратного.

Эти слова будто эхом отдались в ушах Стива.

— Но я соврал себе, Стив. Я думал, что желаю для тебя. Но я хотел для себя. Я хотел перестать бояться того, что я соблазню тебя и в самый классный момент у тебя не выдержит сердце. Или еще что-нибудь случится. Я хотел тебя для себя. Я только сейчас это понял. Понимаешь, Стив? Я не виноват. Хотя виноват, наверно. Я… Ты прости меня. Я вот сейчас смотрю и вижу, что, да, ты здоровый, ты сильный. Ты дашь мне все, что я хочу. Ты потрясающий. Даже круче, чем я намечтал. Но заветное желание выйдет не так, как хочешь.

Баки придвинулся ближе и очень легко поцеловал его в губы.

— У тебя вся душа в шрамах. Ты так несчастен, Стив. И я не знаю, как мне помочь тебе.

Он отодвинулся, посмотрел так нежно и беззащитно.

 — Прости меня.

Стив сглотнул вставший поперек горла комок.

— Бак, ты не виноват. Ни в чем. Тебя не за что прощать. Даже не думай так. И я… черт, я тоже хотел уйти от проблем, бежать в прошлое. Туда, где ничего еще не случилось. Где я еще не подвел тебя. Где с тобой не было никакого зла.  

Стив протянул руку и погладил Баки по руке.

— Ты знаешь, Бак, я никогда не бегал, но я же не думал, что так будет. И я устал. Пойми, я… у меня крыша ехала каждый день, когда я видел тебя искалеченным. Мне непрерывно хотелось убивать, будто это могло хоть чем-то искупить. Что-то исправить.

Стив горько покачал головой.

— Баки, мне каждую ночь снилось, как я нашел тебя в этом поганом подвале.

Стив не хотел говорить об этом. Вообще никому, и особенно Баки. Баки не нужно было его дерьмо. Но любимый человек смотрел на него с болью и состраданием, которых Стив не заслуживал, и он просто должен был признаться.

— Мне каждый раз снится, как ты поднимаешь голову, пытаешься ползти ко мне и улыбаешься. Баки. Но один раз мне приснилось, что я не успел. Я вырвал дверь, а ты не пошевелился. Потому что уже — все. И…

Стив набрал в грудь воздуха, потому что ему только предстояло признаться в самом ужасном.

— Бак, в том сне я взял твое тело в руки, и я ничего не мог с этим поделать, я подумал: «Наверно, так будет лучше».

Стив понял, что плачет, только когда Баки вдруг всем телом прижался к нему и принялся сцеловывать его слезы.

— Я виноват перед тобой со всех сторон. Я не заслуживаю тебя. Я никогда не был так мерзок и жалок, как сейчас.

Баки обнимал его, молча целовал в глаза и переносицу. Гладил плечи Стива, пока его трясло.

— Мне надо вернуться, Баки, — наконец сказал Стив. — Мне нужно перестать жалеть себя и возвратиться к тебе. Я этого хочу, и так будет правильно. Потому что я, черт возьми, знаю, кто мог хотеть меня без всего этого, — Стив указал подбородком на свое тело. — Кто всегда принимал меня любым. Без сомнений. А я подвел его. Я должен вернуться к нему. Вот только, — Стив жестко поджал губы и крепко прижал к себе Баки, — как мне уйти, если тогда я не смогу защитить тебя здесь?


	7. Глава 7. Рыжий и Русый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Встреча. Рыжий Стив берет Русого Стива за горло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К главе имеется арт Redraccoon, который можно увидеть в самом конце

Все еще смеясь, как малолетние придурки, они ввалились в прихожую. Стив уверенно толкнул инвалидное кресло Баки прямиком к кушетке в гостиной и, все еще немного задыхаясь от хохота, закрыл и запер за собой дверь.

— Мой герой! — крикнул ему Баки, тяжело перебросив свое тело из кресла на кушетку, пока он мыл руки в ванной. — Стив Роджерс, ты мой герой!

— А пусть не судит о других по себе, — твердо ответил Стив, принеся Баки свежий витаминный коктейль из кухни. Помог ему устроиться в подушках в сидячем положении и отвинтил крышку коктейля. — Я уже не говорю о том, что уважать надо святое место. Нечего лезть к людям прямо перед церковью Святого Марка. Ни стыда, ни совести. Быдло.

— Стиви, — Баки благодарно кивнул и отхлебнул из протянутой ему бутылочки сладкую жидкость. — Он же решил, что мы собрались там побираться. А в этом деле, как у проституток, все хлебные места расписаны. Вот он и наехал на нас.

— Да мне, вот честно, плевать, что он там подумал, — грозно выпятил Стив свою тощую грудь. — Он не имел права говорить о тебе такое, даже если бы угадал. — Стив поставил бутылку на журнальный столик и поправил Баки выбившуюся прядку.

— Стив Роджерс, ты пнул одноногого инвалида в здоровое колено у врат церкви божьей так, что он рухнул мордой вниз. Стив Роджерс, который смог, — Баки, сияя, покачал головой. — Господи, я люблю тебя.

— Бак, то, что он — попрошайка и у него нет одной ноги, еще не давало ему повод оскорблять нас, — спокойно и однозначно ответил Стив и легко поцеловал Баки в щеку. — Я просто поставил хама на место.

— Ты гребанное солнце, Стив. Ты сияешь всему этому миру, — Баки чуть повернул голову и коснулся губ Стива своими. — Но ярче всех ты сияешь мне.

— Это просто веснушки, — чуть смутившись, но все равно польщенно заметил Стив и мягко отстранился, чтобы достать из багажного отсека за креслом пакет с двумя упаковками китайской лапши, и поставил их прямо на журнальный столик, а потом забрался рядом с Баки на кушетку, устроившись так, чтобы сидеть рядом и кормить его. — Сейчас тебя ослепит то, как ловко я научился обращаться с китайскими палочками.

— Ну, давай, порази меня в самое сердце, не жалей меня, — Баки смотрел на него восхищенно и нежно. И мягко, ровно светился изнутри. — Но потом я раздавлю тебя в скраббл.

— Попробуй.

Стив накрутил легкую рисовую лапшу на палочки, зажал ее и поднес ко рту Баки, поддерживая снизу коробку, чтобы соус не капнул ему на футболку.

— То, что ты пока ведешь девять к двум, еще не значит, что ты уже победил.

Баки послушно открыл рот и с удовольствием втянул лапшу. Пока он жевал, Стив положил вторую порцию себе в рот, потом снова Баки, потом себе. Баки облизнулся, пытаясь поймать языком капельку соуса, но она проворно ускользнула ему на подбородок, и, наклонившись, Стив подобрал ее губами. Проследил языком ее дорожку до губ и со стоном поцеловал Баки в рот. Баки только тихонько ахнул, охотно давая себя целовать.

— Я довел тебя-таки до греха, Баки Барнс, — прошептал Роджерс ему в губы. — Права была твоя мама. Мы едим готовую китайскую лапшу в гостиной средь бела дня…

— И целуемся прямо с лапшой во рту, — охотно подхватил Баки.

— Ниже падать уже некуда, — Стив потерся носом о нос Баки с четким ощущением своего права на эту близость, на этот интимный момент внутри.

Баки принадлежал ему. И наоборот. Иначе быть не могло.

— Я ни на что на свете не променяю тебя, — вдруг вырвалось из души Стива.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки с таким тихо потрясенным видом, будто осознал и признал на мессе, что господь бог любит его.

И их отражения в висевшем на одной из стен зеркале вдруг слились в одну единую массу, будто бы обоих разом накрыло одной общей тенью. А потом в тончайшем звоне так и не разбившегося стекла на пол вывалились двое мужчин.

Огромный мужик со светло-русыми волосами и бородой, крепко прижимавший к себе… Баки.

— Охренеть. У нас получилось! — ахнул тот и, легко вскочив на ноги, подал мужику руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Ошеломленно встряхнул короткими неуложенными волосами и стремительно огляделся по сторонам.

— Стив!

— Бак!

Сказали они все четверо одновременно.

А потом здоровенный русый Стив носорогом бросился к их кушетке.

— Баки!

Стив преградил ему дорогу, ощущая себя Моисеем, приказавшим водам морским разойтись на хрен.

И воды морские разошлись.

Огромный Стив остановился, прежде чем успел врезаться и зашибить его.

— Надо поговорить, — мрачно сказал ему Стив.

И русый серьезно кивнул. Только глянул ему через плечо:

— Бак, ты в порядке?

— Если вы не подеретесь, я — в сказке, — ответил Баки с кушетки.

— Мы не подеремся, — пообещал ему русый Стив, в то время как сам Стив тепло улыбнулся своему встрепанному ошарашенному Баки и жестом показал ему «Все в порядке. Потом поговорим». А потом решительно проследовал в дальнюю гостевую спальню.

Пусть сам Стив был глуховат на левое ухо, он хорошо усвоил, что органы восприятия суперСтива и суперБаки из будущего намного превосходят обычные. А он не хотел, чтобы Баки услышал их. Ни один из двух.

Русый великан Стив явно был с ним согласен. Он тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь и повернулся к нему с выражением готовности к неприятному разговору.

— Покажи мне свою звезду, — чувствуя опасно близко подступающий от злости приступ удушья, очень тихо и жестко произнес Стив.

— Что? — большой Стив, похоже, этого не ожидал.

— Покажи мне свою звезду, — медленно и еще тише повторил Роджерс.

В ответ второй Стив кивнул и расстегнул свою мятую простую рубашку.

Звезда походила на давным-давно зарубцевавшийся шрам. Совершенно безволосый и гладкий, чуть подчеркнутый красноватой гранью по краю.

Она действительно была белой. Как будто в этом месте была нарушена пигментация кожи.

Белой, очень отчетливой и почти ослепительно яркой даже при его зрении.

— Ты недостоин ее, — холодно сказал Стив. — Ты недостоин ее и недостоин Баки. Ты это понимаешь?

— Да, — прямо ответил ему другой он. — И тебе даже не обязательно для этого говорить со мной, как моя мама. Я прекрасно все понимаю.

— А мне кажется, нет, — гневно мотнул головой Стив. — Ты думал, достаточно явиться обратно, и я просто так отдам тебе Баки? Да ни фига. Я заберу себе их обоих. Потому что я не вижу, чтобы ты был в состоянии дать ему то, что ему нужно.

— Я знаю, — глухо, упрямо повторил большой Стив, но посмотрел так, что было ясно — отдавать Баки он не намерен.

— Ты знаешь?

Стив обещал, что они не будут драться. Но, как и в обычной драке, он всегда умел бить словами:

— Тогда скажи мне, что ты делал с ним в койке, что он поверить не мог, что заниматься любовью можно нежно и ласково? Что ты, ублюдок, с ним делал?

Русый Стив побледнел.

— С чего ты взял? — угрожающе начал он.

— С того, что у меня есть глаза, и я смотрю ими в лицо того, с кем живу, — огрызнулся Стив. — А не внутрь себя на что-то придуманное.

Большой Стив молча поджал губы с таким видом, будто ему вытягивают кишки.

— Почему ты так думаешь? Даже будь это так, Баки вряд ли сказал бы.

— Он не сказал. — Стив потер переносицу, не желая жалеть этого разбитого великана. — Он поклялся мне, что ты никогда не делал ему больно.

Стив выдохнул так, будто пропустил удар в солнечное сплетение. Правильные черты его исказило болью. Такой свежей, острой, самой новой, сверх всего того, что уже случилось с ним.

«Нет, не только с ним», — жестко напомнил себе Стив и шагнул ближе к нему.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — сказал он. — Я понимаю, как тебе тяжело все время видеть его таким. Но ты подумай, насколько тяжелее ему. Он все это пережил на собственной шкуре. Он не сломался, он ждал тебя. Он тебя дождался. Он победил. А ты отнял у него эту победу. Что ты ему дал, когда он оказался полностью зависим от тебя?

Стив понял, что невольно сжимает кулаки и яростно выдохнул:

— Свою жалость? Свое «как будто ничего не изменилось»? Свою колоссальную вину?

— Но я действительно виноват, — упрямо произнес русый Стив. — И, как выходит, еще больше, чем думал до этого.

— Ты виноват, — согласился с ним Стив. — Но больше всего ты виноват даже не в этом.

Человек напротив него упрямо поднял больные глаза и встретил его взгляд. Но Стив не собирался щадить его.

Если кость срастается криво, стоит сломать ее снова, чтобы срослась правильно.

— Знаешь, чего он больше всего боялся, Стив Роджерс? — спросил он, неотрывно глядя в свои собственные глаза. — Того, что ты бросишь его после всего, что с ним случилось. И он не ошибся. Ты его бросил.

Большой Стив закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, кадык его медленно дернулся.

— Ты виноват со всех сторон, Стив Роджерс, — Стив шагнул ближе к нему. — И эта вина давит тебя беспощадно. А вместе с тобой она давит и Баки.

— Я не могу простить себя, — вымученно признал Стив. — Теперь… совсем не могу. И не смогу уже. Я не вижу, как это сделать.

Злость и жалость смешались в душе и мыслях Стива. Но он знал, он знал, как поступить правильно.

Еще один шаг, и он со всей яростью пнул большого Стива в коленную чашечку. Тот охнул от неожиданности. Дернулся, но устоял на ногах.

— Ты осознал. И ты был наказан, — с трудом заставил себя сказать он.

Это было тяжело. Это было чертовски тяжело. Он не был создан для этого. Но ради Баки он должен был.

Суметь простить.

— Я тебя прощаю, Стив Роджерс, — сказал он. — Я — это ты. Я адски зол на тебя. Я адски зол за нашего Баки. Я бы порвал тебя на куски и отобрал его себе, потому что ты провалился. Но я не был на твоем месте. И я благодарю Бога за это. И Баки бы не простил мне. Потому что ты нужен Баки. Пойдем к нему. Я тебя простил.

И уверенно направившись в сторону входной двери, Стив хлопнул большого себя по плечу, как хлопнул бы своего товарища и друга.

— Спасибо, — тихо прозвучало ему в затылок. — Сам я бы не смог.

***

В гостиной они застали Баки, сидящим на полу возле кушетки и с восхищением гладящим огромный живот другого себя. Футболка была задрана почти до груди, и можно было прямо увидеть, как-то и дело в ответ на его прикосновения изнутри толкается человечек.

— Стив, ты это видел? — восторженно спросил он непонятно у кого из них двоих. А может быть, у обоих. — Господи, это чудо. Просто настоящее чудо!

Он потерся носом и щекой о живот и, снова получив пинка изнутри, весело рассмеялся. А потом посмотрел на своего двойника.

— Кстати, давайте назовем ее Чудо. Это же будущее, тут можно называть детей интереснее, чем Мери и Рози.

— Это мальчик, — негромко ответил тающий в его ласке беременный Баки им и посмотрел на большого Стива:

 — У нас будет мальчик.

— У двух мужчин только мальчики родятся? — немедленно заинтересовался юный Баки.

— Нет. Просто мы сделали УЗИ. Это мальчик.

— Двадцать девять недель, — подтвердил Стив, невероятно довольный собой, потому что ему удалось-таки убедить Баки сходить в консультацию (позволить отвезти себя в консультацию), и это на удивление оказалось даже не так трудно. — Просто он такой крупный. Развивается хорошо. Очень бодрый.

Баки притих, с немой надеждой глядя на своего Стива. И тот вдруг подошел к нему, опустился на пол у изголовья, положил левую ладонь на живот Баки и зарылся лицом ему в шею. Отчаянно и искренне.

— Я так горжусь тобой, Баки, — сказал он. — Я так восхищаюсь тобой.

— Есть еще одна новость, — сказал Баки и потерся щекой о макушку своего Стива. — У Старка сохранилась моя первая рука. Он согласился отдать ее. А Скотт — нарастить плечо и поставить обратно. У меня опять будет рука, Стиви. Смогу чесаться ей, когда захочу. Правда же здорово?

— Где тебе почесать? — не поднимая лица, спросил Стив.

— Поясницу. Ну, ты сам знаешь, — чуть виновато признал Баки, и русый Стив подсунул под него руку, явно почесывая метку.

Второй Баки тем временем тихо отодвинулся и подошел к своему Стиву.

— Мы с тобой парочка, — почти что с вызовом сказал он.

— Гусь и гагарочка, — передразнил его Стив и тут же крепко обнял. — Мы с тобой семья. И у нас будет ребенок.

Баки потерся о него плечом, потом закинул левую руку на плечи, притянул к себе и уткнулся лицом в волосы.

— Спасибо за то, что пришел ко мне, — тихо сказал ему Стив. — Я не мог бросить Баки, понимаешь?

— Чувствую, намучаемся мы с именами, — усмехнулся ему в макушку Баки и вдруг, резко вскрикнув, отпрянул.

Стив тоже дернулся, но тут же поймал его за руку:

— Что с тобой?

— Здесь вот, — Баки накрыл ладонью бицепс левой руки, растерянно ощупывая больное место. — Как будто мне врезали от души.

— Сдается мне, Баки, это сам боженька нам с тобой врезал, — довольно улыбнулся Стив и потянулся почесать спину.

  


— Знаешь, чего он больше всего боялся, Стив Роджерс? — спросил он, неотрывно глядя в свои собственные глаза. — Того, что ты бросишь его после всего, что с ним случилось. И он не ошибся. Ты его бросил. 


	8. Глава 8. Русый и Рыжий. Русый и Картошечка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Русый Стив и Картошечка занимаются любовью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К главе есть удивительно нежный арт Redraccoon, который можно увидеть в самом конце

Каким же он был маленьким. И тщедушным. Нескладным и колким.

Нет, Стив, конечно, прекрасно помнил, что до сыворотки он был тот еще подарочек, но одно дело было смотреть на мир изнутри этого предательски хрупкого, неудобного, предательски слабого тела, совсем другое — оказалось увидеть его снаружи.

Причем он помнил фотографии в музее, но те хотя бы молчали, не дрались и не учили его жить.

Теперь он видел себя живьем. Видел со стороны.

Стив всегда был честен. Он был просто жалок.

Жалок со своим большим носом и узкими плечами, впалой грудной клеткой и нездорового цвета кожей.

Но оба Баки смотрели на него, как на Солнце, Луну и все звезды разом. И он с таким достоинством принимал их безусловное преклонение, что будто бы светился, сиял на них изнутри.

— Ты будешь у нас Пиздюк, Стиви, — с нежностью улыбаясь ему, сказал юный Баки. — Я все равно тебя так зову. Потому что ты жуткий Пиздюк.

— Тогда ты будешь… — приготовился отбрить его рыжий Стив.

— А я буду Картошка, — внезапно перебил его Баки Стива.

И он так просто и легко это сказал, что что-то намертво сдавило внутри. Так обжигающе больно и… тут же отпустило.

— Ты серьезно? — первым нашелся «Пиздюк» Стив. И спросил настолько прямо и без тени осуждения в голосе, что Баки легко и просто улыбнулся ему, запрокидывая голову, чтобы показать шею, почти жеманно глянуть из-под ресниц:

— А что? Если не считать первого слова, которого больше нет, в самой картошке нет ничего плохого. Я всегда обожал картошечку. Она приятная на вид, сытная и вкусная.

— И по средствам, — неожиданно серьезно согласился с ним юный Баки. Мимикой подчеркивая для Стива, что это достойный аргумент.

— Картошечка, — задумчиво повторил рыжий и покачал головой, а потом коротко, уважительно склонил голову. — Бак, ты самая крутая картошечка из всех людей на земле. Самая мужественная, уж это точно.

Баки, кажется, даже смутился от его похвалы, а потом перевел взгляд на самого Стива.

— А мой Стив будет Номад, — мягко сказал он.

_Потому что он потерял путь. Потому что он потерялся._

— Я не согласен, — возразил рыжий Стив. — Мы, значит, Картошечка и Пиздюк. А он — Номад? А ты, Бак, кто в таком случае? Красавчик?

— Ну, если ты настаиваешь, — юный Баки чувственно, плавно потянулся. — Заметьте, не я это предложил.

— Я думаю, нам надо просто добавить цифры к нашим именам и не мудрить, — предложил Стив.

— Двадцать и двадцать один? По веку? — спросил Баки. — Даты рождения-то у нас одинаковые.

— А сына давайте назовем Стар! — предложил юный Баки.

И его Баки-Картошечка так поморщился, что Стив невольно ощутил, что морщится тоже.

— Поверь, Бак, тут уже есть один звездный мальчик. И я даже не знаю, будет ли он от этого в восторге или взбесится.

— Я просто подумал, раз у нас у всех теперь звезды… — начал Баки и махнул рукой, поняв, что его идею не поддержат.

***

Звезда «Красавчика» Баки была синей. С переливом от глубокого индиго в сердцевине почти до фиолетового у краев. С тонкой почти что красноватой канвой по краю. Казалось бы, такой странный цвет должен был выглядеть неестественно и дико на человеческом теле, напоминать синяк. Но по факту звезда Баки была такой странно теплой для синего цвета, почти уютной. Надежной.

Стив всегда любил синий цвет, но никогда не думал, что он может быть таким чувственным.

Она немного походила на татуировку, но Стив чувствовал ее собственным знаком. Она была абсолютно реальной.

Звезда у «Пиздюка» оказалась золотой.

Золотой, как желтое золото, среди россыпей бесстыже рыжих веснушек на его бледной спине.

— Мне не видно, — пожаловался Баки с кушетки. — Стив, ну, подойди сюда, покажи и мне тоже.

Рыжий послушался без колебаний. Подошел совсем близко к кушетке, повернулся спиной и задрал вверх широченную для него футболку Стива.

— Присядь чуть-чуть. Плохо видно.

Наверное, все в этой комнате умели сразу же определять, что Баки врет. Но эта ложь была такой безобидной, что «Пиздюк» немедленно подвинулся ближе. Баки толкнулся от спинки кушетки плечами и спиной и уткнулся лицом в поясницу Стива. Неловко поцеловал звезду, потерся о нее носом и скулой.

И собственная метка Стива почувствовала отголосок прикосновений.

Наверное, они все почувствовали.

И хотя Стив и не собирался ничего говорить, он ощутил на себе строгий предупреждающий взгляд рыжего и едва заметно кивнул.

Черт, он помнил, каким тактильным всегда был Баки. Как он все вечно трогал руками. Всегда, с детства. Как же остро ему должно было не хватать этого теперь.

И насколько он доверял рыжему, чтобы вот так уткнуться в него лицом, потрогать губами, если пальцев у него теперь не было.

Возможно, это было неправильно, но он не испытал ревности. Ее просто не было.

Возможно, потому что сам Стив никогда не нуждался в прикосновениях так жадно и остро, как Баки. Никогда не хотел касаться кого-либо, кроме своей пары. Даже интереса не испытывал. И вряд ли он давал Баки достаточно своих прикосновений теперь, когда взять их сам тот не мог.

Стив знал, что не ревнует, потому что не чувствует права на ревность.

***

— У вас тут все сделано для ленивых людей, — фыркнул рыжий, помогая Стиву натянуть простынь на матрас кровати в ближней гостевой комнате, теперь как-то по умолчанию отошедшей их молодым копиям.

— В чем-то да, но гладить такие — геморрой, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Скажи еще, что сам белье гладишь, — не спустил ему рыжий.

По факту иногда Стив гладил, не настолько он тут стал белоручкой. И когда в первое время у Баки были проблемы с приемом пищи — иногда организм просто отторгал уже съеденное и даже частично переваренное абсолютно безо всякого предупреждения — казалось куда более простым и правильным застирать и после выгладить постельное белье самому, но спорить он не стал.

Пока Стив доставал из вакуумных мешков в пустом шкафу одеяла и заправлял их в пододеяльники, рыжий принес из их собственной спальни подушку Стива.

— Я буду спать на ней, — однозначно заявил он. — Эта самая удобная.

— Я вообще-то в курсе, — хмыкнул Стив. — Я сам ее выбрал.

Рыжий сжал подушку с видом «попробуй отбери» и с вызовом посмотрел на Стива.

— Твоя денежная карта, кстати, тоже у меня. Кому-то здесь придется научиться делиться, — заявил он.

— Полагаю, не только мне, — спокойно ответил ему Стив.

Рыжий дрищ кивнул, с королевским достоинством принимая его правоту. Потом небрежно бросил подушку с той же стороны кровати, где всегда предпочитал спать сам Стив, подошел к нему почти вплотную и очень тихо сказал:

— Но есть одно, что тебе следует признать своим. И чем скорее, тем лучше.

Стив затупил лишь на секунду, не поняв, о чем речь. Но знакомая ледяная ярость в глазах Пиздюка тут же расставила все по местам.

— Признай его своим. Скажи это Баки.

Маленький кулак вцепился в ткань у него на груди, притягивая Стива навстречу кипящему светлому взгляду.

— Сделай это сегодня же. Или завтра я объявлю его своим. Этот ребенок должен быть нашим. Так или иначе. Хватит уже мучить Баки.

***

_Хватит уже мучить Баки._.

***

— Я… понял тебя.

Стив медленно моргнул. Он не думал об этом с такой точки зрения. Конечно же, он принял бы ребенка Баки уже потому только, что это был бы ребенок его Баки.

И все же стоило сказать одну вещь.

— Стивен.

Почему-то показалось естественным обратиться к рыжему именно так. Как когда-то называл его, наверное, только доктор Эрскин.

— У вас теперь тоже есть знаки. Так что, в общем, это, конечно, повлияет. На репродуктивную систему. Только… думаю, тебе стоит знать.

Стив коротко дернул правым плечом.

— Когда я стал вот таким, а других образцов сыворотки больше не сохранилось, американская армия рассчитывала получить ее от меня. Через кровь или семенную жидкость. И, в общем, ничего не вышло. — Он пожал плечами и неловко улыбнулся. — Врач сказала, у меня нарушение на уровне генов. Чудо, что я вообще смог выжить. Но детей от меня в принципе быть не может. Боюсь, это у нас с тобой общее.

Рыжий сделал движение шеей, отметая это как несущественное. И сухо утвердительным тоном сказал:

— Баки же не знает.

— Не знает. До войны мы предохранялись, потому что не могли позволить себе детей. Потом было не до того. В этом веке вообще хватало других проблем. Я просто забыл рассказать ему.

— Вот и не говори, — твердо попросил рыжий, явно выстраивая при этом у себя в голове некую общую для всех четверых стратегию. — У нас будет ребенок. Общий. Он будет наш. Я тоже не знаю, что с этим делать. Но мы семья — это все, что важно.

Стив молча кивнул. Он ждал, что рыжий теперь отпустит его рубашку, но, наверное, кому-кому, а уж ему точно следовало лучше знать Стива Роджерса.

— И еще кое-что, — веско сказал рыжий Пиздюк. — Я согласен, что сегодня нам стоит спать порознь. Так будет правильно. — Он кивнул самому себе. — Люби его. Ему это надо. Очень. И будь нежным. Потому что если что-то опять будет не так, — рыжий так сжал пальцы, что ткань затрещала в его кулаке, — будь уверен, я все узнаю. И я просто отберу его у тебя. Ты понял?

— Да, — Стив смотрел на себя — замухрышку, бросающего вызов себе же во много раз сильнее и старше, и, кажется, понимал, как в него можно было влюбиться.

— Это твой последний шанс, Роджерс, не упусти его.

Рыжий наконец убрал руку. И все же не удержался и добавил:

— Мне кажется, ты тут слегка подзабыл, какого классного парня отмерила нам судьба. Если ты решил, что у тебя нет на него конкурентов, я легко тебе это обеспечу.

— Я никогда об этом не забывал, — спокойно возразил Стив. Но стоило признать: брошенный вызов надавил в нем какие-то правильные кнопки.

***

Когда они вернулись в гостиную, оба Баки обнаружились в кухне. Баки-Картошечка сидел в своем кресле-каталке, куда, видимо, пересадил его юный Баки-Красавчик, и, возбужденно размахивая короткой культей правой руки, рассказывал, что у них где. Как называется, что делает и как работает, отвечая на вопросы залезающего чуть ли не по пояс во все двери юного себя. Тот в свою очередь восторгался, будто получил всю эту кухонную технику в подарок на Рождество. Разом вместе с продуктами в холодильнике и посудой в шкафчике над раковиной и посудомойке. Периодически отщипывал кусочки от хлеба в стоящей на разделочном столе хлебницы, от сыра в холодильнике, виноградины — от лежащей во фруктовой тарелке грозди — и клал попеременно то себе в рот, то другому себе.

Когда оба Стива подошли к ним, то тоже без комментариев получили по виноградине, а в следующий миг Баки-Красавчик уже перебирал пальцами волосы Картошечки.

— Надо же, как мне идет такая длина, — совершенно искренне заметил он. — Стив, может, мне тоже отрастить? Они долго будут расти? — спросил он уже у Баки-Картошки.

— Примерно лет семьдесят, — легкомысленно ответил тот и засмеялся над недоверчивым выражением лица юного Баки.

***

Стив бесконечно сильно любил его.

И если он сам никак не мог выйти из чертова подвала, это еще не давало ему права не выпускать оттуда и Баки.

***

Левой рукой Стив поддерживал лежащего в ванне Баки под плечи, а правой, никуда не торопясь, массировал его несильным напором воды из душа.

Баки довольно вздыхал, то и дело с удовольствием запрокидывал голову назад, так что вода заливала ему лоб, его уже давно благополучно сросшийся рот несмело, но так мягко, так светло складывался в улыбку. И он все смотрел на Стива снизу-вверх потемневшими ясными глазами.

И можно было вообще ничего не говорить.

Стив всей кожей впитывал эти минуты со своим Баки, слушал его дыхание, смотрел на него, будто трогая глазами. Будто наконец стер пелену мути и снова смог видеть нормально. Смог видеть Баки целиком, а не только культи и шрамы, и надписи на его теле. Он бы, наверное, так ничего и не сказал, но Баки заговорил первым.

— Хорошо у тебя на руках, — признал он. — Чертова ромашка так натирала шею. Я думал, я удушусь в ней.

Стив невольно хмыкнул. Он вполне понимал Баки: ему и самому не нравилась тупая резиновая подушка-воротник.

Хотя по всему выходило, что в его отсутствие она очень пригодилась.

_И как мелкий засранец управлялся с Баки один?_

_И ведь управлялся лучше, чем это удалось самому Стиву._

Черт, он уже много лет не ощущал необходимости бороться за Баки. Наверно, с далекой юности. С того дня, как у них появились метки.

И все же он сразу же узнал это чувство. Желание сделать что-то этакое. Показать себя Баки.

Это было смешно и глупо.

И, в сущности, он раньше делал, считай, то же самое.

Дотянувшись правой рукой до приготовленного заранее полотенца, Стив накинул его себе на плечо. А потом вдруг поднял Баки из ванной обеими руками, подхватив его как невесту.

_Так непростительно легко теперь._

Баки ахнул, будто не ожидал этого.

_Успел отвыкнуть?_

И, поставив одну ногу на бортик, Стив усадил Баки себе на колено и, ловко обернув его полотенцем, принялся вытирать. Тот привалился к его груди и дышал так мягко и благодарно.

— Скучал по мне? — не удержавшись, спросил Стив.

— Ты все время был со мной, — не поднимая головы, мягко ответил тот. А потом, помолчав минуту, тихо признал: — Да.

Стив молча крепко обнял его, не зная, как разом выразить Баки свою любовь и благодарность.

И какого черта у него всегда получалось говорить о чести и долге, а самые важные слова самому важному человеку вставали поперек горла?

***

Наконец оказавшись в постели, они долго не могли улечься. Лицом к лицу им мешал огромный живот Баки. Ложечками почему-то тоже оказалось неудобно. Баки возился у него в руках и сопел, пока они наконец не устроились в позиции, когда Стив лежал на спине, а Баки пристроился рядом с ним, навалившись на него животом и устроив голову под ключицей. Стив медленно гладил его по боку, целовал в макушку, давая себе привыкнуть к тому, что он дома.

— Я не думал, что ты вернешься, — вдруг тихо признал Баки и вздохнул. — Я и сейчас все еще не верю.

— Я здесь, — только и сумел сказать Стив. — Я правда здесь.

Баки поднял голову и посмотрел на него.

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал он. — Мне не до конца мозги запекли, Стив. Я просто не понимаю, как?

Стив и сам не до конца понимал принцип работы этой хрени с зеркалами и желаниями, но он не успел еще ответить, а Баки уже закончил свою мысль совершенно иначе:

— Как ты мог вернуться ко мне, если там у тебя был я до всего этого?

Баки не ждал его обратно. Баки считал, что Стив выбрал бы спасать его от всего зла мира, начав с самого начала. Почти с чистого листа. С версии тридцатых годов. А его — картошку без рук и ног, беременную не пойми от кого — просто оставить в далеком будущем. Напоминанием себе о том, от каких несчастий и бед ему предстоит уберечь своего суженого.

Понимать это было горько.

— Я рад, что ты как всегда сделал по-своему и выбрал забрать его, — очень серьезно сказал Баки и фыркнул, коснувшись дыханием кожи Стива. — Не знаю, как ты решился оставить Америку и целый мир без Капитана Америки, но я стал черствым и плакать из-за этого я не буду.

Стив мягко потрепал его по волосам. Потом решился и положил ладонь на живот. Мягко погладил, почувствовав, что Баки дрожит. Успокаивая его и сам привыкая. Баки тихо, судорожно вздохнул у него на груди. И Стив подумал, что с его идеальной памятью не может вспомнить: трогал ли он живот Баки после всего?

_Он помнил только ярость._

Кожа и мышцы брюшины под ладонью ощущались неестественно натянутыми, напряженными.

Стив буквально чувствовал, как Баки хочет что-то сказать ему, но тот молчал, как мышь.

— А почему меня наш сын не пинает? — не удержавшись, задал Стив, наверное, самый глупый вопрос из всех возможных.

Баки поднял лицо с его груди, посмотрел в глаза и вдруг мягко, тепло улыбнулся:

— Стиви, он спит. Я тоже не знал, что так бывает. Но, представляешь, дети в животе тоже спят.

— А когда не спят, что делают? Плавают?

— Ну, пока маленькие, да. Знаешь, как ощущается? Как живая рыбка внутри. — Баки шевельнул плечом, и Стив знал, просто знал, что, будь у Баки рука, он изобразил бы эту рыбку ладонью. — Теперь уже нет. Там много воды, но ему все равно теперь тесно.

Стив только промычал что-то согласно. Не зная, что сказать.

Ему было больше ста лет. Он все еще был слишком молод, чтоб стать отцом. Он реально почти не представлял, что ему делать.

Как ни нелепо, но им взрослым очень пригодилась бы в этой ситуации помощь их молодых.

Еще две пары рук.

_Еще двое людей, кому он без колебания сможет доверить их ребенка._

_Им самим._

— Я попросил другого тебя пойти со мной, потому что мне было знамение, — хмыкнул Стив и тут же нахмурился. — Ты прав. Я рвался к тебе, но и его было страшно бросить.

— Пока тебе не явился горящий куст и трубный глас не сказал: «Не бросай! Возьми парня с собой»? — тихо поддразнил Баки.

— Не совсем. Я увидел газету. В порту, у одного немца с приставшего корабля. Она была не новой. Он пытался завернуть в нее что-то из своего скарба. В общем, я купил ее у него.

Стив чуть крепче сжал Баки и тут же ослабил хватку, вспомнив, что нельзя повредить ему.

— Я не мог ее не купить: там целый разворот был посвящен тому, что национал-социалисты проиграли выборы в Бундестаг, в их партии раскол, и, похоже, их песенка спета. Ты понимаешь?

— Конечно, понимаю. Возможно, что _там_ войны не будет, — Баки вздохнул, потерся о него щекой и усмехнулся. — Но ведь это еще не все, что ты хотел сказать мне? Было еще знамение?

— Да, — сказал Стив и помрачнел. — В той же газете я нашел некролог Эрскина. В нем говорилось, что доктор Абрахам Эрскин был убит после того, как отказался вколоть свой экспериментальный препарат некоему неадекватному активисту Иоханну Шмидту. Возможно, он пытался остановить того, так как, вколов себе препарат самостоятельно, Шмидт скончался на месте в страшнейших мучениях.

Баки долго молчал. Потом тихонько боднул Стива в бок.

— Бедный Эрскин… Но ты прав, прозрачнее вселенная намекнуть уже не могла. Ни ГИДРЫ, ни сыворотки. Ни войны, ни фашистов. Во всяком случае, таких, какими мы их знали.

Стив хмыкнул.

Баки лежал в его руках привычный и теплый, расслабленный, мягкий и тяжелый. Стив вдыхал его запах. Он был дома.

_Наконец дома._

Казалось, его не было здесь так много лет!

Он сам едва мог поверить, что смог вернуться.

_Он знал, что больше никогда не уйдет._

Он почти задремал, поглаживая Баки то одной, то другой рукой, когда вдруг услышал, как тот, почти не поднимая головы, совсем тихо спросил:

— А ты скучал по мне?

Стив ненавидел лгать. Но то, как он ощущал себя в том мире. Вместе с другим Баки. Это не называлось словом «скучал». Он будто сам не верил в то, что с ним происходит. И нет. Он не скучал. Он просто….

Все равно не переставал думать о своем Баки. Обо всем, что случилось с ним. Черт, даже в постели юного Баки он в итоге думал о своем.

_Стив Роджерс, и за что он вообще тебя любит?_

— Сейчас понял, как я, наверно, извел его, — сказал Стив. — Я думал о тебе каждый день.

И что самое ужасное, это действительно было так.

Стив совсем не гордился собой.

Ему было так стыдно.

И одновременно так хорошо сейчас. С Баки.

С Баки, осторожно ласкающимся к нему. Потирающимся о него всем собой. Гладящим его волосами.

С Баки, чувственным и желанным.

С Баки.

С Баки, естественным движением закинувшим культю левой ноги ему на бедра и коснувшимся ей его члена, мгновенно откликнувшегося на прикосновение.

— Ну, если ты так скучал, может, покажешь уже мне, как сильно? — Баки поднял лицо и смотрел на него потемневшими от расширившихся зрачков жаркими глазами. Говорил и касался нижней губой кожи на груди Стива. Намеренно, специально.

_Стива вело, словно рыбу на крючке._

Его Баки соблазнял уже тем, что он существует.

— Хей, может натянешь меня уже, как ты любишь?

И воздух вдруг просто перестал проходить Стиву в легкие.

_Что ты делал с ним в койке?_

— Стив? — Баки нахмурился, подался чуть выше, откровенно встревоженный.

_Что ты, ублюдок, с ним делал?_

Стив дернулся, то ли пытаясь сесть, то ли пытаясь… пытаясь сделать, что?

_Натянешь меня уже, как ты любишь?_

— Стив?

_Натянешь…_

Сколько раз Баки использовал это слово, предлагая заняться сексом. А Стив не замечал.

_…как ты любишь?_

Черт. Это была правда. Ему нравилась его сила. Нравилось, что в новом мире Баки не уступал ему. Наверное, единственный мог выдержать секс с ним. Такой, как хотелось Стиву. И получить от него удовольствие.

Но ведь Баки нравилось не только так. Баки любил и нежности. Любил ласку. Долгие поцелуи и прелюдии. Секс, как медленный танец.

Пока Стив не стал « _на что я тебя хоронить буду, такого кабана?_ », Баки всегда обращался с ним очень бережно.

Так бережно, что Стива это почти даже злило.

Черт, это злило его настолько сильно, что он предпочел не помнить об этом.

— Бак, — твердо сказал он и обеими руками сжал плечи Баки (не плечи, черт, обрубок правой руки и пустое плечо левой). — Нет, мы не будем этого делать.

Уголки рта Баки медленно, но так знакомо, так неотвратимо опустились вниз.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал он и опустил глаза. — Хорошо, как скажешь.

И убрал ногу.

Потому что у Стива все равно все упало от этих мыслей.

И Стив чуть не взвыл. От гнева на себя и на собственное косноязычие.

Потому что это было вторым самым большим страхом Баки Барнса.

И Стив знал об этом. Черт, именно из опасения навести Баки на эти мысли, Стив уже так серьезно ошибся.

Баки ужасно боялся стать нежеланным. Перестать привлекать Стива сексуально.

— Бак, — Стив мысленно дал себе по губам. Осторожно уложил Баки на бок и сам сдвинулся ниже, так, чтобы их лица оказались друг против друга. — Баки, посмотри на меня.

Баки лежал тихо, почти не дыша. Он молча поднял глаза.

Выглядел он… раздавленным. Совершенно.

— Баки, я люблю тебя, — сказал Стив. — Я был с тобой груб. И это было неправильно. Я… давай я сегодня постараюсь исправиться.

Баки неуверенно моргнул, чуть нахмурился, будто пытаясь понять, что Стив сказал, а потом очень осторожно кивнул.

Он смотрел так робко, что Стиву было физически больно от того, что он довел своего веселого Баки до такого вот состояния.

— Доверься мне, — попросил Стив, и у него сдавило в груди от того, насколько легко Баки согласно кивнул ему.

Доверяя все то, что от него осталось.

_После всего._

Стив не мог его подвести.

Особенно, увидев, как Баки закрыл глаза, полностью отдавая себя его власти даже в этом.

Отдавая добровольно.

По любви.

Стив осторожно взял его лицо в ладони и прижался губами к правому веку, а потом — к левому. Целуя его закрытые глаза и слушая, как Баки дрожит, как замирает его дыхание. Слушая то, как он реагирует.

Рыжий Пиздюк был прав. У них был этот момент. Это «сейчас». Только оно имело значение.

И Стив сам не понял, как нашел губы Баки, слепо ощупывая их своими. Спрашивая разрешения прикосновением.

Баки никогда не отказывал ему. Никогда и ни в чем.

Целовать его было как дышать. Так же естественно, так же необходимо. Так же сладко, будто в душной комнате открыли разом дверь и окно.

 _Доверься мне_.

Не отрываясь от губ Баки, Стив повернул его на бок, спиной к себе, обнял обеими руками, прижимая к своей груди. И почувствовал, как охотно, как жадно Баки прижимается к нему в ответ.

А после он целовал Баки под челюстью, целовал ему шею, сжимал зубами там, где она переходила в плечо. Всем телом считывая его реакцию. Гладил руками грудь и живот. Катал под ладонью сосок, мгновенно затвердевший, напрягающийся в ответ на прикосновения. Теребил пальцами, зная, как Баки любит. Сжимал, потягивал.

— Сильнее, Стиви, пожалуйста, — прошептал тот.

Чертова грань была такой тонкой. Но он просто обязан был найти ее, чтобы не пересекать ее больше.

— Оооо, да! — застонал Баки, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо, когда пальцы Стива выкрутили и сдавили его соски. — Ммммм, боже! Боже!

Левой рукой продолжая играть с его грудью, Стив мягко погладил Баки правой ладонью по лицу, трогая его веки, нос, открытые влажные губы, потянувшийся навстречу пальцам язык.

Баки жадно дышал и прогибался у него в руках, потирался ягодицами. Пах своим желанием, пах сексом.

Доверчивый, жаркий.

У Стива стояло до боли.

Но он обещал себе не спешить. Он обещал им обоим.

В обоих сосках Баки были небольшие уплотнения, оставшиеся от сквозных проколов, в которые были продеты стальные звенья цепи. Отверстия заросли буквально за неделю, после того как Стив сломал и выбросил проклятые кольца, но уплотнения остались. Пальцами они ощущались не так четко, как ртом, но Стив не хотел менять сейчас позу.

Поэтому он скользнул губами вниз по загривку Баки и потерся лицом о широкий рубец на его спине. А потом поцеловал каждую букву в слове «КАРТОШКА». Баки нервно замер в его руках, явно не зная, как ему реагировать на это.

— Баки, я так уважаю тебя. Так горжусь тобой, — честно сказал Стив. — И я так благодарен тебе за то, что ты мой.

Баки выдохнул рвано и глухо. И подался всем собой навстречу губам Стива, будто без слов умоляя подтвердить сказанное. И Стив снова поцеловал каждую букву.

Баки не должен был стыдиться себя. Он был самым достойным, преданным и сильным человеком из всех живущих на свете.

Стив любил его невероятно.

И, не зная, как еще это выразить, скользнул губами вниз по хребту и прижался щекой к искалеченной метке.

Баки ахнул и задрожал. Его заколотило так сильно, что Стиву пришлось обхватить его обеими руками, чтобы удержать на месте. Предплечьем левой он почувствовал напряженный член Баки, пульсирующий и влажный. Стив мягко погладил его, на ощупь целуя звезду у него на пояснице, и Баки застонал без стеснения, зашептал:

— Подожди, Стиви, не надо. Я так кончу сейчас, а я хочу, когда ты будешь внутри.

— Конечно, Баки. Конечно, как ты скажешь.

Стив сдвинулся еще ниже и, не удержавшись от того, чтобы сначала с удовольствием смять обе ягодицы, приподнял Баки задницу и однозначно развел их в стороны. Развел, открывая слабому свету несмываемые следы глумления вокруг ануса Баки. И нежно приник к нему в поцелуе. Вкладывая в него свою гордость мужеством Баки, свое восхищение, свое преклонение перед ним. Свою боль и любовь. И свое огромное желание все исправить и сделать все хорошо.

— Стиви, — потрясенно выдохнул Баки. — Стиви, ты же знаешь, я там теперь… мало что чувствую.

— Значит, я научусь делать это так, чтобы тебе понравилось, — на миг оторвавшись, сообщил ему Стив и вдумчиво погладил судорожно напрягавшиеся и расслаблявшиеся мышцы языком, скользнул внутрь. Лизнул изнутри. Снова и снова, раскрывая Баки для себя, трогая его в одном из самых нежных и уязвимых мест с любовью и уважением. Ища, как сделать ему приятно.

Баки только шумно, жадно дышал ртом, будто не решаясь поверить в происходящее.

Не то чтобы Стив прямо никогда в жизни не целовал его в задницу, но не после того, что с ним случилось.

— Здесь, Стиви. Здесь, да, мммм… о, да, Стиви.

Стив улыбнулся и уже целенаправленно погладил языком уходящий внутрь тела Баки рубец, скользнул вдоль него в задницу, чувствуя, как его любимый подрагивает от удовольствия.

Стив должен был быть сильным. Он мог делать это, не вспоминая, как отмывал Баки в душевой комнате госпиталя, когда тот не дал сделать это никому больше, крича, выворачиваясь из рук медперсонала и сопротивляясь изо всех сил. Его успокоили убойной порцией седативных, но Стив все равно не разрешил больше никому это сделать.

В полном одиночестве он смывал в казенной стерильной душевой с Баки застарелый пот и въевшуюся в кожу грязь, засохшую сперму и кровь, мыл весь остаток его тела, а после, скрипя зубами, осторожно вытягивал из него какой-то кабель, завязанный крупными неаккуратными узлами, и зацепившиеся за него использованные презервативы, окурки, скомканные обертки. Как использовал специальную насадку-спринцовку, чтобы вымыть его изнутри, убирая из него всю дрянь, которую эти ублюдки совали в него, как в мусорницу. Как дернулся, когда о поддон стукнулась вытолкнутая у Баки изнутри пустая газовая зажигалка.

Стив никому не рассказывал об этом. Просто это тоже снилось ему ночами. Снова и снова.

Но это кончилось. Это ушло.

Честно говоря, Стив думал, что Баки вообще больше никогда не захочет заниматься с ним сексом. Тем более, анальным. Он был так поражен, что ошибся. Буквально оглушен и сбит с толку. Баки хотел его после всего насилия и издевательств. Баки хотел быть с ним.

И Баки хотел его сейчас.

— Стив, ну хватит. Не будь жестоким. Хочу тебя, — чувственно хныкал Баки, подаваясь ему навстречу, сжимаясь сладостно, жадно, в предвкушении.

Стив и сам хотел. Хотел Баки. Хотел секса. Хотел тепла и тягучей тесноты его тела. Хотел быть лучшим. Хотел быть нежным. Хотел сделать все правильно.

Хотел исправить хотя бы то, что было в его силах.

И предпочел ничего не сказать о том, что заметил: смазки осталось, считай, на донышке, буквально на один раз. Он выдавил все без остатка и тщательно смазал Баки и себя, прежде чем…

— Бак, давай попробуем кое-что новое.

Баки доверчиво глянул на него через плечо, послушный и мягкий, ничего не спрашивая и заранее на все соглашаясь. Только уголок его губ чуть изогнулся в осторожной улыбке.

«Ну, порази меня», — сказал бы он раньше.

Стив бросил подушки в изголовье и, привалившись к ним спиной, сел, согнув в коленях обе ноги.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — сказал он и поднял Баки, усадив его верхом себе на живот. — Хочу видеть твои глаза. Не против попробовать?

Баки быстро закивал, нетерпеливо потираясь ягодицами о член Стива.

— Давай попробуем, — тихо сказал он и снова осторожно улыбнулся углом рта.

— Скажи, если будет неудобно, — попросил Стив и, наклонив Баки на себя, одной рукой направил свой член ему внутрь. А потом подхватил Баки ладонями под бедра и, подбородком показав ему опереться спиной себе на колени, мягко опустил его сверху. На всю длину. По смазке это вышло совсем легко.

Внутри Баки было тесно, шелково и тепло.

Стив безумно любил его.

— Ох, — только тихо выдохнул Баки и знакомо облизнул губы, глядя на Стива сверху вниз.

Если бы не огромный живот между ними, Стив бы его поцеловал, но он только улыбнулся Баки, поглаживая его обеими руками по бокам, и спросил:

— Ну, ты как? Все нормально? Готов?

Баки на пробу качнул задницей, до одури сладко лаская этим член Стива внутри себя, задумчиво нахмурился и кивнул:

— Да, все отлично. Стив… — глаза его мягко просияли сверху. — Стив, ну давай же. Из меня теперь плохая наездница.

— Самая лучшая, — однозначно ответил Стив и плавно качнул бедрами, поднимая Баки и опуская его вместе с собой. Еще и еще.

Это не было похоже на привычную им широкую амплитуду рывков. Стив уже был внутри максимально глубоко, но они двигались вместе. Как единое целое. И Баки все решительнее подавался ему навстречу, сжимал, буквально стискивал его внутри.

Когда Стив, не спрашивая разрешения, однозначно взял в правую руку его член и принялся дрочить в том же ритме, Баки закусил губу и тихо протяжно застонал.

— Бак? — другой рукой Стив коснулся его щеки, мягко погладил вдоль челюсти.

— Все хорошо, — ответил тот, склоняясь, чтоб поцеловать его пальцы. — Быстрее, прошу тебя, быстрее.

— Как пожелаешь, — улыбнулся Стив и полностью прекратил движения бедрами, ускорив ритм руки.

Баки сначала озадаченно нахмурился, потом гневно сдавил его внутри, ударил обрубками ног по бокам, будто пришпоривая.

— Чертов ирландский придурок, — ругнулся он. — Совсем разучился трахаться.

Стив засмеялся. Он просто не мог удержаться.

Засмеялся, сжал левой рукой бедро Баки и принялся толкаться в него вверх решительно и неотвратимо, будто поршень в работающем механизме.

— Мммм, Стиви, да! — Баки запрокинул голову назад, сам судорожно подаваясь навстречу кулаку Стива. — Еще, еще, еще! Умоляю.

— Не проси, я дам тебе все, что хочешь, — Стиву ужасно хотелось стиснуть его в своих объятиях так крепко, как только можно, но поза не позволяла. — Все, что захочешь, Бак.

— Я… — начал Баки и вдруг задохнулся, забился отчаянно, задрожал, выплескиваясь белыми брызгами семени на грудь Стиву.

Стив смотрел на его лицо в эти мгновения. Запоминая. А потом осторожно уложил обмякшего Баки на бок. Вышел из него и сел у него в ногах на корточки, яростно и жестоко дроча себе. Так, как он не собирался больше никогда трахать Баки.

— Стив, — тихо произнес Баки его имя. — Стиви, пожалуйста, кончи в меня. Я хочу. Кончи в меня.

И этого оказалось достаточно.

Стив упал над Баки на четвереньки, вздернул одной рукой его бедра к своему паху, въехал внутрь и сразу же кончил.

У него даже в глазах потемнело на миг.

А после он рухнул рядом с Баки, прижался к его плечу, и его затрясло, как в рыдании, от острого мучительного облегчения.

— Я твой, — прошептал он в потную кожу Баки, — Я твой, понимаешь? Я не могу потерять тебя. Ты нужен мне, Баки. Очень нужен. Я буду бороться за тебя.

— Тшшш, тшшшш, милый, — прошептал Баки, целуя его в макушку. — Я никуда не уйду. Я точно никуда не уйду. Я никогда тебя не брошу. Не сомневайся.

И это было так больно, так смешно и так глупо, что Стив снова тихо засмеялся, а потом просто поднял лицо и снова прижался губами к его губам.

Стив Роджерс любил Баки Барнса.

  



	9. Глава 9. Рыжий и Красавчик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Рыжий Стив и "Красавчик" Баки занимаются любовью

Принимать душ в одиночестве оказалось по меньшей мере странно. И как-то… неинтересно. Чисто технические действия. Вымыть голову, вымыть тело. Почистить зубы. Одна мысль о том, что ему не нужно поминутно проверять, как там Баки, все ли с ним в порядке, сознание того, что у Картошечки теперь был свой собственный Стив, чтобы купать его — стоило признать, это слегка раздражало.

Но метка на спине (Стив отлично чувствовал ее — приятное теплое пятно чуть выше копчика) не предупреждала его ни о чем дурном, и Стив решил, что не должен быть жадным. В конце концов, у него тоже был свой собственный Баки и право на время и свои собственные маленькие секреты с ним.

Тем более, что Баки уже сходил в душ.

Стив деловито вытерся простым белым полотенцем, причесал перед зеркалом свои изрядно обросшие рыжие пряди (ему всерьез пора было подстричься), накинул халат и полный радостных предвкушений вышел в занятую ими с Баки комнату.

В свете единственного включенного ночника с его стороны кровати Стив сначала даже и не увидел Баки. А когда понял почему, без вопросов забрался под одеяло, крепко обнял свернувшегося, как новорожденный, Баки, будто стремясь закрыть его собой. Тот негромко вздохнул и положил свою теплую ладонь поверх кисти Стива у себя на плече.

«Что случилось?» — хотел спросить Стив, но Баки опередил его, первым ответив на еще не заданный вслух вопрос.

— Ты видел? Ни рук, ни ног, Стиви. Ни рук, ни ног, — Баки снова придушенно выдохнул и покачал головой. — Надписи эти. Шрамы. Стиви! — Баки отчетливо вздрогнул, а потом как-то ошарашенно и потрясенно спросил: — За что они его так?

Стив молча уткнулся лбом Баки в загривок. Ответ царапался у него в горле, надо было просто сказать. Сказать Баки правду.

— Это из-за меня, Баки.

— Нет! — Баки шумно повернулся к нему, стягивая одеяло у них с голов, и посмотрел Стиву в лицо.

— Из-за меня. Из-за Номада. Какая разница? Мы с ним по сути одно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Помнишь, ты всегда говорил, что я нахожу себе противников не по размеру, а расхлебывать приходиться в итоге тебе?

Баки смотрел на него своими светлыми чистыми глазами. И Стив видел в них, что он понимает.

— Ну, вот, ты же видел, здесь я стал совсем большим парнем. Но привычек своих так и не изменил. Все так же нахожу ублюдков не в своей весовой категории. — Стив усмехнулся, хотя ничего смешного в данном случае не было, а потом протянул руку и погладил Баки по щеке. — Только вот огребать за меня все так же приходится тебе.

Баки закрыл глаза, даже зажмурился, его красивый рот сложился в напряженную горькую линию (так редко появлявшуюся на его лице в прошлом, так часто — в прекрасном будущем). Потом снова покачал головой, посмотрел тепло и так грустно.

— Черт, Стив, эта вселенная — полная херня.

— Жалеешь, что пришел с ним сюда?

— Ты шутишь? Я же нашел тебя, — Баки хмыкнул и немного неискренне подмигнул. Хотя голос его и прозвучал все еще потерянно, когда он сказал: — Зато теперь я точно знаю, сам видел, что ты точно будешь любить меня любым. Не скажу, что я хотел бы получить это знание такой ценой, но теперь я знаю. И это круто, Стив. Это правда круто.

Стив осторожно подвинулся вперед и очень целомудренно поцеловал его в нос. Баки улыбнулся в ответ и, наконец, совсем другим тоном произнес:

— Думаю, нам следует остаться здесь. Ему скоро рожать, а от этих двоих с ребенком толку будет немного. Надо помочь себе самим.

— Я согласен с тобой, Баки, — Стив не удержался, погладил его гладкую щеку без малейших следов щетины, _без шрамов и надписей_. — К тому же, не думаю, что существует способ для нас вернуться в наш мир.

— Способ существует, — мягко улыбнулся Баки. — Но мне кажется, что здесь мы нужнее. И это, — Баки показал на звезду. — Я хочу этого, Стив. Я хочу так. Хочу с тобой.

 _Без страха и стыда. Как супруги_.

Жизнь предлагала им выход за сравнительно небольшую цену.

Стив готов был рискнуть.

Тем более, что он и сам не хотел бросать Картошечку на Номада. Он не был так уж уверен в способности этой большой поломанной версии себя не облажаться в дальнейшем.

— Решено. Останемся с ними, — сказал Стив, и они как-то разом потянулись друг к другу и поцеловались в губы. Совсем легко, но по-настоящему. Не как они порой целовались, когда были выпивши, и все можно было списать на пьяное братанье и замолчать утром.

Они поцеловались, и это было так правильно, как только могло быть. Поцеловались с ощущением того, что это только начало. Что у них все еще впереди.

Баки положил руку ему на талию, мягко привлекая к себе за бедра. Они уперлись друг в друга лбами и застыли в этом мгновении на пороге чего-то большего. На пороге вполне понятно чего…

— Я с ним спал, — сказали оба одновременно.

И невольно засмеялись над этой синхронностью.

— Я должен был это попробовать. Ты же понимаешь? — мягко спросил Баки.

— Это не измена. Я просто не мог устоять, — согласно кивнул Стив и взял Баки за подбородок. — Но теперь я хочу с тобой. Я хочу с тобой.

— Я тоже хочу, — мгновенно подхватил Баки, подставляя лицо для поцелуев и как-то незаметно увлекая Стива на себя сверху, укладывая его на себя, раздвигая ноги и коленями прижимая Стива к себе. — Хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул, — жарко выдохнул он Стиву в ухо, пока тот вылизывал и кусал его вкусную красивую шею. — Хочу, чтобы ты был у меня первым. Первым и единственным.

— Баки, ты же сам мне сказал, — не удержался Стив от констатации факта.

— А я был сверху, — легкомысленно и почти даже гордо признал Баки. — Не скажу, что специально берегся. Но теперь я даже рад, что так вышло.

— Ты трахнул Номада? — с легким сомнением спросил Стив и даже приподнялся над ним, скептически заглянув в невозмутимо светлое лицо Баки. Нахмурился, будто вслушиваясь в самого себя, и даже покачал головой. — Черт, его проблемы, видимо, еще серьезнее, чем я думал.

— Стив, твое умение делать комплименты партнеру в постели — это просто фантастика, — чуть надулся Баки, хотя по серьезным глазам и было видно, что он понимает, о чем на самом деле говорит Стив. — Ну, давай не будем о них. Бери, пока дают. Не капризничай.

Стив наклонился и просто снова поцеловал его в губы. Теперь уже так, как давно хотел. Чувственно, властно. Жадно и глубоко. Трахая послушный вкусный рот Баки своим языком, сминая, прикусывая ему губы. Заявляя свои полные и однозначные права на него.

Баки только уступал, подчиняясь и едва слышно постанывая от его поцелуев. Прогибаясь под ним, толкаясь бедрами навстречу. Обеими руками обвив спину Стива и гладя, лаская его без остановки.

Он соблазнял уже тем, что он существует.

И у Стива были на него все права. По законам этого мира Баки принадлежал ему целиком и полностью.

Стив скинул одеяло прочь и поднялся над ним на колени, решительно содрав с Баки непонятно зачем оставленные на том трусы. Открывая его для себя. Со всей его грацией и красотой, принадлежавшей теперь Стиву.

Тяжелый член бесстыдно качнулся между ними, и Стив тут же обхватил и огладил его по всей длине. Повернул кисть, как нравилось Картошечке, и уверенно погладил большим пальцем уретру.

Баки тихо, мокро выдохнул от неожиданности и вскинул бедра навстречу.

— Стив, я так кончу вот прямо сейчас, — укорил Баки и еще шире раздвинул ноги, подхватывая себя под колени, подставляясь. — Давай, Стиви. Хочу тебя. Не заставляй меня просить о таком.

Стив хотел сказать, что попросить более откровенно, чем предлагая себя в такой позе, было бы, наверное, уже невозможно, но пощадил самоуважение Баки. В конце концов, он действительно ценил его жест. Он не собирался вести себя с Баки как говнюк.

Вот только…

— Дерьмо. Смазка осталась в той комнате, — вдруг выпалил Стив.

Нет, ему, конечно, хватило бы наглости сходить туда, когда Картошечка и Номад, скорее всего, сами занимались тем же самым, чем и они сейчас. Вот только он помнил, что смазки у них осталось совсем немного. И не факт, что те двое не успели допользовать ее первыми.

Стив вслушался в ощущения метки. Нет, вроде бы там все было тихо.

— Что бы ты без меня делал? — хмыкнул Баки и кивнул в сторону тумбочки со своей стороны кровати. — Посмотри на полу.

Стив с интересом выгнул бровь и послушался. На полу стояла начатая бутылка отличного оливкового масла из кухни. Недешевого.

Что ж, у Баки всегда был вкус к отличным вещам.

— Простынь угробим, — оценил Стив.

— В жопу простынь, — ответил Баки и уже мягче добавил: — Им необязательно поливаться. Просто смажь себя. И меня.

Стив фыркнул и поцеловал его в гордое колено.

Если честно, ему тоже, на самом деле, было плевать на простынь, когда Баки лежал под ним открытый, бесстыдный, на все согласный. Ждущий его.

Черт, Стив не был так уж уверен, что ему стоит касаться себя, пока он не подготовит Баки, чтобы самому позорно не кончить раньше срока на всю эту положенную ему теперь красоту.

Метка приятно потянула отголосками ощущений чужого удовольствия, и Стив, решительно открутив крышку, смазал себе пальцы и без особых прелюдий коснулся сжатой _девственной_ задницы Баки. Так плотно сомкнутой, нетронутой, невинной.

— Не бойся, — сказал Стив. — Если передумаешь, мы всегда можем остановиться. Бак, я серьезно. Если что-то будет не так, говори мне сразу. — Стив погладил подушечками пальцев крепко сомкнутый вход, осторожно надавливая на него снова и снова.

— Ты шутишь, Стиви? — чуточку нервно фыркнул Баки. — Все хорошо.

— Нет, я серьезно, — в подтверждение своих слов Стив надавил сильнее, проталкивая внутрь верхнюю фалангу среднего пальца. — Если тебе что-то не понравится, ты мне скажешь. Хорошо, Бак? Обещаешь?

Гладкий живот Баки непроизвольно напрягался и опадал на каждом вдохе и выдохе. Он закусил нижнюю губу, и ресницы у него чуть дрожали.

— Бак! — надавил Стив, трахая пальцем его задницу. — Я совершенно серьезен. Ты обещаешь?

— Боже ты мой, да я клянусь тебе, Стиви! — путанной сумятицей слов выдал Баки и сам толкнулся ему навстречу. — Клянусь, чем хочешь.

Стив только покачал головой, отстраненно понимая, насколько легко было Картошечке обмануть своего Стива в постели, и продолжил настойчиво, но без спешки растягивать Баки.

Через пять минут они уже оба взмокли от пота и едва соображали, что делают, купаясь в смеси запахов собственного возбуждения и оливкового масла. Баки бесстыдно хныкал, прогибался, гладил себя и Стива, кусал губы, пока Стив с сосредоточенным пьяным интересом зачарованно наблюдал, как открываются его внутренние мышцы, послушно принимая уже три пальца на всю длину. Искушение сунуть внутрь еще и четвертый было чертовски велико, но у Стива правда были большие руки. И он сдержался.

Когда он наконец приставил головку члена к заднице Баки и надавил ей на скользкое кольцо мышц, на короткое мгновение ему показалось, что все равно ничего не выйдет, но Баки вдруг обеими руками привлек его себе на грудь и разом расслабился, так что Стив по инерции проскользнул внутрь сразу почти на половину длины. И они оба замерли, потрясенно глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Стив, это ты? — ошарашенно и глупо спросил Баки.

— Да, это я, — так же глупо ответил Стив.

Баки гордо улыбнулся, и внутри у Стива вдруг сдавило от огромной благодарности и нежности.

И любви.

И он качнул бедрами назад, и толкнулся снова вперед. Еще и еще.

И Баки лежал под ним потрясенный и растерянный, мягкий и оглушенный происходящим с его телом. Раскрытый и покорный.

И Стива будто подтолкнули под локоть, он обхватил ладонью его член и стал гладить Баки с каждым толчком. С каждым все более уверенным, все более мощным движением ему внутрь.

А Баки вдруг замотал головой, закрыв глаза и мелко подрагивая.

— Бак?

— Сссссссссс… как же сладко, Стив! Еще! Еще, еще так!

— Как ты пожелаешь, родной мой, — охрипшим от желания голосом ответил Стив и, впившись в его губы, принялся толкаться быстрее и резче, и так — как он чувствовал это всем собой — как и хотелось Баки.

— ОБОЖЕМОЙ! БОЖЕМОЙСТИВИ! — на одной ноте завыл Баки прямо ему в рот, непроизвольно напрягаясь под ним, жадно стискивая его внутри. — Еще! Еще, Стиви! Еще, я хочу так!

Стив сжал зубами его нижнюю губу, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не прокусить до крови, и трахал частыми жадными рывками. В такт пульсу Баки, в унисон его телу.

— Стив! Стив! — дважды отчетливо повторил Баки, распахнув глаза и глядя прямо ему в лицо, и вдруг Стив понял, что больше не может, что сейчас кончит. Что даже его воли не хватит, чтобы остановить это. И эгоистично потер член Баки прямо под головкой и вверх, требуя от него то же самое. Требуя без пощады.

Баки выгнуло, он зажмурился, распахивая рот в безмолвном крике, и яростно сжал Стива внутри.

Они кончали за гранью разума. Изливаясь и смешиваясь в оргазме, больше похожем на долгие безумные судороги. А после неуклюже целуясь в изнеможении, без слов растекаясь какой-то бессмысленной лужей по кровати.

И эхом звучала через метки чужая близость, чужая радость.

И Баки обнимал, наконец обнимал его, бездумно целуя висок и бровь.

— Стиви. Пиздюююк, — шептал он куда-то в ухо ласково и влюбленно. Довольный и счастливый.

И Стив, как никогда, ощущал себя отныне всесильным.


	10. Глава 10. Русый и свальный грех

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все четверо занимаются любовью

— Стив, ради бога, ты не можешь просто стоять там и не мешать мне? Я знаю, что ты не виноват, что у тебя руки из жопы и вещи ломаются, даже если ты просто недовольно смотришь на них, но этот монстр стоит больше, чем весь бизнес моего отца. Меня удар хватит, если мы сломаем его раньше, чем успеем на нем покувыркаться. Давай я просто соберу его сам.

Баки «Красавчик» сердился на него, ворчал, сдувал назад свои закудрявившиеся без укладки волосы, когда они падали ему на глаза.

Стив стоял практически в дверях с широкой и длинной доской (теоретически — левой боковиной их будущей новой кровати) и не мог на него налюбоваться.

Ему всегда нравилось смотреть, как Баки работает. Смотреть на Баки, занятого каким-то делом.

Потому что он был прав, у Стива действительно руки были (немного) из жопы. Он прекрасно умел драться или ломать что-нибудь, но неизменно живущая в нем внутренняя агрессия компетентно подсовывала ему палки в колеса, как только требовалось сделать что-то мирное и полезное.

Это Баки всегда умел почти незаметно переключаться из мирного режима в боевой и обратно. Легко, как рыба, плыть по течению, а в следующий миг, если надо, против. Это Баки был гибким, Стив — никогда.

Вот и теперь, весь процесс сборки будущей кровати был организован у Баки просто, логично и по этапам: освободить максимально свободного пространства, разложить детали согласно последовательности будущих действий, собирать от большего к меньшему. По возможности используя Стива только на подхвате, будто до сих пор не привыкнув к его силе и не очень-то доверяя ей.

Когда рама была собрана и встала на восемь коротких крепких ножек, Баки вытер пот со лба и оглядел результат.

— Не представлял, что когда-нибудь увижу даббл-кингсайз, — фыркнул он.

— Объективно говоря, даже больше, — заметил Стив. — Придется ставить вплотную к стене, чтобы оставить проход.

_И Баки так должно быть удобнее, если положить вдоль нее подушки._

— Понятное дело, — кивнул Красавчик. — Но мыть под ней будет нереально.

— Мне плевать, — честно признал Стив, невольно лаская его глазами.

Баки явно почувствовал это, шагнул ближе и, легко мазнув губами ему по губам, ответил:

— Знаешь, мне тоже.

Метка на плече чуть пульсировала, посылая волны радости, приятного предчувствия, предвкушения. И сознания того, что Баки чувствует сейчас то же самое.

— Помоги положить основание, — первым очнулся Баки, и они в четыре руки растянули реечное дно на раме и поперечных ребрах жесткости.

Менее получаса потребовалось, чтобы закрепить все оставшиеся элементы и уложить на «чудовище» такой же чудовищный матрас.

То, что получилось в итоге, выглядело так грандиозно, что язык не поворачивался назвать это кроватью.

— С ума сойти, — покачал Баки головой. — Не знал, что когда-нибудь увижу такое. И тем более, что это будет мое. — Он, не задумываясь, всем телом плюхнулся на матрас и изобразил на нем снежного ангела. — Боже, Стиви, открой секрет, что ты такое сделал, чтобы у нас было так много бабла?

— Да ерунда. — Стив сел рядом с ним, а потом и откинулся на спину, щекой касаясь его плеча. — Пришлось всего лишь умереть за идеи свободы и демократии.

Баки поднялся на локте и неодобрительно посмотрел на него сверху вниз:

— Не уверен, что мне это нравится, детка.

— Так тебе это никогда и не нравилось, — очень серьезно ответил ему Стив. — И не нравится до сих пор.

— Теперь так даже вдвойне, — улыбнулся Баки и, наклонившись, поцеловал его сверху.

Они только начали застилать гигантскую кровать специально купленной для этих целей бескрайней простыней, когда из прихожей донесся смех и шум спорящих голосов, и, переглянувшись, они пошли в гостиную встречать Рыжего и Картошечку, вернувшихся со своей ежедневной прогулки.

Выглядели эти двое абсолютно довольными собой.

— Как погода? — легкомысленно спросил юный Баки у Картошечки, подходя и легко целуя своего Стива в щеку.

— Отлично, — ответил за обоих Рыжий. — И мы так удачно в аптеку зашли.

Картошечка не выдержал и заржал в голос. А Пиздюк с невозмутимым видом достал из сумки, закрепленной за его креслом, и выложил на стол две упаковки анальной смазки.

Стив показал ему большой палец.

— Господи, видели бы вы, какое у него было лицо, когда он ее покупал! — чуть не плача от смеха, сказал Баки. — Сама серьезность, ответственность и готовность нести все бремя мира. Представляю, что навоображала себе продавщица, когда оценила все это вкупе с нашим дуэтом.

— Бак, не надо. Она просто сказала, что такие люди, как я, возвращают ей веру в молодежь, — подчеркнуто скромно, но при этом с так и прущим наружу самодовольством ответил Рыжий.

— Она наверняка придумала, что такое количество анальной смазки нужно нам по какой-нибудь уважительной причине, — не унимался Картошечка. — Черт, хорошо, что ей хватило такта сдержать свое любопытство и не спросить, для чего конкретно мы собираемся использовать ее в таких количествах. Так и вижу, как ты бы с этим скорбным и серьезным лицом ответил ей…

— Чтобы трахаться, пока у нас искры из глаз не посыплются, мэм, — сдержанно озвучил свой потенциальный ответ Стив, и Баки чуть из кресла не выпал от смеха.

Красавчик тоже прыснул и естественным жестом шлепнул Рыжего пониже спины.

— Пожалуй, мне нравится, как это сейчас прозвучало. Пойдемте уже в спальню, посмотрите, что мы там собрали.

Кровать все восприняли положительно. И градус предвкушения, переливающегося между ними по меткам, отчетливо возрос. Картошечка так вообще немедля переполз на нее из кресла и поерзал на спине, совершая обрубками ног и правой руки характерные движения, явно повторявшие то, что немногим ранее делал Баки.

— Предлагаю следующий план, — глядя на него, сказал Рыжий. — Сейчас ланч, потом душ, потом сразу опробуем покупку.

— Согласен, — кивнул Стив, у которого во рту пересыхало от одной мысли, какую странную хрень они собирались сделать.

— Стив, нужна помощь, — позвал его Баки с кровати и, когда они оба посмотрели на него, уточнил: — Тот, который Номад. Мне как бы надо в туалет прямо сейчас. Поможешь?

— Конечно. — Стив поднял его прямо с кровати на руки, понимая, как Баки должен был охренеть от кресла, и отнес в ванную, где, удерживая прямо перед собой, левой рукой прижимая его поперек груди к себе, правой расстегнул на нем брюки, вынул член и направил струю в унитаз.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул.

— Спасибо. Считай, поссал как мужик.

Стив поцеловал его в затылок.

— Я говорил с Чо. Ее предложение по-прежнему в силе. — Стив бережно сполоснул ему член, вытер и, убрав обратно в трусы, поудобнее перехватил Баки, чтобы застегнуть ему молнию джинсов. И мягко добавил, чувствуя, как напряженно притих в его руках Баки: — Как только ты будешь готов.

Баки обернулся, насколько мог, нервно облизнул губы и сказал:

— После родов. Хорошо, Стив? После того как ребенок будет в безопасности. Снаружи. Я постараюсь пройти через это. Я постараюсь, Стиви, обещаю.

— Я же тебе говорил. Я видел, как она лечила Клинта. Это совершенно новые технологии.  «Гуманные».  Безболезненные. Ее саркофаг создал из куска руды тело Вижна. Давай хотя бы попробуем. — Стив поцеловал его возле уха. — В любой момент ты можешь сказать «нет». Я не хочу тебя заставлять.

— Спасибо, Стиви, — приглушенно ответил Баки и отвернулся. И вдруг добавил: — И все равно дайте ему обезболивающее. Ему — мне. Если что-то пойдет не так, его накроет хуже других. Он не виноват ни в чем. Он не обязан терпеть.

— Бак, хватит, — Стив снова подхватил его под спину и бедра, посмотрел сверху вниз. — Тебе тоже не придется терпеть. Мы сделаем все возможное для этого.

Баки натянуто улыбнулся, но доверчиво прижался к нему.

— Спасибо, что согласился попытаться, — сказал Стив, пока нес его на звуки голосов из кухни-столовой.

Он уже и забыл, когда ощущал себя так спокойно и правильно внутри. Когда ощущал себя собой. Ощущал себя половиной единого целого с Баки. Ощущал себя достойным его.

***

Почему-то он втайне ожидал, что в постели им поначалу будет неловко вчетвером. Что стоит им всем раздеться и лечь, как между ними возникнет глупая неловкость, когда никто не будет знать, что теперь делать.

Он не угадал.

Рыжий уверенно втерся между двумя Баки, целуя Картошечку в лицо, правой рукой обхватив его за плечи и гладя затылок, а левой притягивая к себе сзади Красавчика, вжимаясь в него спиной, задницей, бедрами — всем собой. Довольно хмыкая в ответ на то, как тот целует его шею и плечи.

И это было так правильно, что Стив сам не заметил, как точно так же вытянулся вдоль спины своего Картошечки, проводя носом у него за ухом, целуя, куда мог дотянуться губами. Вдумчиво, неторопливо гладя его бок и тяжелый живот, сталкиваясь с пальцами Рыжего, играющими с его сосками, и жадно уходя вниз, чтобы первым накрыть ладонью, почувствовать его член.

Баки застонал в поцелуй Рыжего, требовательно потираясь задницей о стоящий член Стива. Нетерпеливый, чувственный, жадный.

— Хочу… тебя… хочу ебаться… просто ужасно… — выдохнул он, размашисто толкаясь в кулак Стива и покусывая губы его юной копии. — Хочу тебя очень!

Баки вело, и это ощущалось прекрасно. Казалось, даже в их собственной юности, даже до того, как инъекции всякой химии и годы заморозки заглушили, забили всяким фоновым мусором их связь, Стив не чувствовал его так полно и ярко. Его удовольствие, его негу, вспышки наслаждения и нетерпеливую жажду большего. Доверие. Нежность.

Покорность. Ожидание.

Любовь.

Стив резко выдохнул ему в плечо, всем телом прижимаясь к нему. На ощупь протянул руку и переплел пальцы с Красавчиком.

— Чуть-чуть иначе, — мягко сказал тот. — Я покажу, как нам нравится.

И рука Баки немного повернула и передвинула его кисть, направила пальцы.

Оба Баки в голос застонали от удовольствия.

— Смазку, — приказал Рыжий. И стоило Стиву передать ему тюбик, явно занялся членом своего парня.

— Бак? — спросил Стив, открывая второй тюбик и поглаживая ягодицу Картошечки.

— Да, да, давай уже, — путано откликнулся тот, на миг отрываясь от вылизывания шеи и ключиц Рыжего, сильнее прогибаясь ему навстречу, подставляясь.

Стив немного отодвинулся. Поцеловал букву «Т» в середине слова «КАРТОШКА», погладил красную звезду на спине и отвел в сторону ягодицу любимого.

И в тот же миг ощутил тянущее тугое напряжение, эхом отдавшееся в его теле.

— Тшшшш, тшшшш, не напрягайся так, — зашептал юный Баки, осыпая поцелуями спину и плечи Рыжего.

— Пожалуйста, расслабься и тужься, — подсказал Картошечка. — Все будет хорошо, это же мы. Мы с тобой. Расслабься и быстрее привыкнешь.

— Да не сюсюкайте вы с ним, — спокойно сказал Стив, в то же время нежно растягивая Картошечку. — Все это только отвлекает. Он все сможет сам. Ему не слабо.

Бледно-бледно голубые глаза Рыжего на миг обожгли его через плечо Картошки, а потом, как и рассчитывал Стив, он резко выдохнул и сам толкнулся навстречу пальцам.

— Баки, он прав. Я могу. Мне так даже проще, — вслух сказал Стив своему Баки, и, серьезно кивнув, тот вдруг так сладко погладил его внутри, что это ощутили все четверо.

Картошечка захныкал, задышал часто и быстро, беспомощно разводя остатки своих ног перед Стивом, и было ясно, что он готов. Он хочет сейчас. Вот прямо сейчас. Стив смазал себя и мягко вдавился внутрь. Осторожно и плавно, но сразу на всю длину. И замер, давая Баки привыкнуть, а потом потянулся все еще скользкой от смазки рукой и огладил ей член второго Баки.

— Ты все сам знаешь. Ты лучший, — сказал он ему. — И я люблю тебя.

Баки растерянно моргнул, кажется, капельку оглушенный всем этим шквалом физических ощущений: собственных и достающихся ему через метку. Но Рыжий обернулся и подставил ему губы для поцелуя. И тогда Стив так же повернул к себе лицо своего Баки и скользнул языком ему в рот.

А потом он не спеша покачивался внутри своего Баки, их общей спокойной радостью разбавляя остроту ощущений первого пассивного секса Рыжего. И Картошечка все целовал тому шею, линию челюсти и приоткрытый рот. Ласкался о него всем лицом. И все шептал о том, как сильно, как искренне они любят его. Как хорошо с ним. Всегда. Всегда.

_Стив знал, что его Баки врал бесподобно. Врал так, что сам себе верил._

Но сейчас все это не имело значения. Потому что им действительно было хорошо. Всем четверым. Вместе.

И Баки брал и отдавался одинаково самозабвенно. Ласкал и ласкался. Растворялся и таял.

Стив был бесконечно благодарен ему просто за то, что он вот такой вот.

— Ба… Баки, сдвинься чуть ниже, — справившись со сбивающимся дыханием, приказал Рыжий Красавчику и пояснил уже Картошечке: — Хочу подрочить оба наши члена, прижав друг к другу.

И, черт, это даже прозвучало так горячо, что Стив сбился со спокойного ритма и пару раз толкнулся со всей силой, вышибая себе и Картошечке дух.

— Неееет, — несмотря на это, протянул в ответ Картошечка. — Ты тогда не сможешь меня целовать.

— Бак, ну это пока нереально делать од… одновременно, — возразил Рыжий и погладил его живот. — Либо целоваться, либо я дрочу нам обоим.

— Я больше хочу целоваться, — упрямо сказал Картошечка, и Стив погладил его, четко слыша в подтексте его слов готовность Зимнего Солдата к тому, что его желания не имеют никакого значения.

Но не успел он предупредить Рыжего, как тот уже решительно взял в обе ладони лицо Картошечки и принялся целовать его так, что Стив даже приподнялся на руке, чтобы посмотреть на это и чуть не столкнулся лбами с Красавчиком. И, в общем, невозможно было устоять: они тоже принялись целоваться. Второй рукой Стив взял член Картошечки и стал гладить и ласкать его так, как Баки показал ему.

Картошечка застонал, задрожал, зажатый между ними, пьяный от ощущений, уже почти на грани, и Стив сбавил темп, чтобы дать ему еще продержаться, не подталкивать его через край, но тут внезапно ускорился юный Баки, жадно обнимая Рыжего обеими руками и почти всхлипывая ему в затылок, толкаясь внутрь так искренне, безыскусно, от всего сердца. Рыжий задышал чаще, запрокинул голову ему на плечо и одобрительно погладил своего Баки по лицу, будто бы разрешая.

Вспышки оргазма Красавчика отдались в теле Стива, как отблеск далеких фейерверков, и он почти остановился, чтобы и Картошечка мог переждать это, не захлебываясь в чужом удовольствии. Прижался губами к его шее, краем глаза наблюдая, как Рыжий целует теперь уже Красавчика.

— О, детка, прости, ты не успел кончить, — юный Баки осторожно высвободился, лег на спину. — Хочешь сам трахнуть меня?

— Конечно же, хочу, — фыркнул Рыжий, поднимаясь над ним. — И обязательно трахну. Но сейчас передохни, у нас есть все время мира, — и, наклонившись, он поцеловал благодарно замычавшего Баки возле носа.

— Стив, поменяем позу? — предложил, глядя на них, Картошечка. — Сядь на колени, и я отсосу ему.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

— Баки, ты правда хочешь?

Спросили они с Рыжим почти одновременно.

Картошечка сдвинулся, освобождаясь, и почти что сердито глянул на них.

— Стив, ты уверен, что любишь жареный бекон? Вот и не задавай мне больше глупых вопросов. Какого черта? Я божественно сосу члены. И у меня уже целых два шикарных Стива Роджерса, но ни один не дает ему отсосать. Учтите, я устрою вам постельный бойкот, если немедленно не получу чей-нибудь член себе в рот. А сам буду сосать только ему, — подбородком он указал на Красавчика. — Зато утром, днем и вечером. У вас на глазах.

Вымотанный юный Баки негромко засмеялся.

— Заметано, братишка. На меня можешь рассчитывать. Еще и меня сосать научишь, — он подмигнул немного растерявшимся от такой жаркой отповеди Стивам. — Делайте, как он сказал, он серьезно. Вы его, парни, довели.

Стив посмотрел на Рыжего, и они оба кивнули друг другу.

_Баки получит все, чего захочет._

Стив мягко притянул Баки к себе за культи и поднял его таз себе на колени, в то время как Рыжий взял одну из подушек и, подложив ее Баки под голову, решительно оседлал ему грудь.

— Так нормально? — спросил он, и Стиву не было видно, но он скорее почувствовал (угадал?), как Рыжий погладил большим пальцем шрамы на щеке Баки, будто надеясь стереть их с его лица.

Баки только заурчал нутром, и Стив увидел, как худая спина Рыжего прогнулась от удовольствия. А следом через метку ощутил это. Губы Баки. Вбирающие головку его члена.

Стива затрясло от необходимости вставить ему тоже. Пришлось собрать всю волю в кулак, чтоб оставаться осторожным, не засадить со всей дури, как хотелось.

А оказавшись в послушном тугом тепле, пришлось закусить губу и заставить себя смотреть на жгуче ржавые веснушки на спине Пиздюка, на торчащие позвонки его хребта, на его цыплячью шею.

_Он был таким же. Только не рыжим. Как Баки влюбился в него?_

Юный Баки подвинулся выше и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как происходит отсос. У него явно была куча вопросов, но он терпеливо держал их при себе, понимая, что ответить ему сейчас никто не сможет.

Все заняло не больше пары минут, а потом все тело Рыжего напряглось, как струна, он явно вцепился обеими руками Баки в волосы, удерживая его голову на одном месте. Оргазм ударил в живот с такой оглушительной силой, что Стив успел только жадно сдавить прекрасный член Баки, со звериным рыком кончая ему внутрь и заставляя кончить вместе с собой. Вместе с ними.

После они повалились как придется рядом друг с другом и просто дышали.

Баки довольно облизнул губы и потянулся за поцелуем. И кем был Стив, чтобы ему отказать, даже после того, как другой он очевидно кончил ему в рот. Баки все равно был самым вкусным и самым желанным.

— Ты брал в горло, — наконец первым заговорил Красавчик. — Я это видел. Ты брал прямо до корня.

— Это несложно, — с наигранным равнодушием ответил Баки. — Нужно всего лишь расслабиться.

— Научи меня. Я серьезно. Я тоже хочу так уметь. Чтобы у него глаза на лоб вылезали.

— Научу. Стив, ты там как? — Картошечка потерся о него боком, целенаправленно планируя снова возбудить. — Будешь нашей моделью с большим членом?

— Надо быть больным, чтобы отказаться, — хмыкнул Стив, слез с кровати и потянулся, прежде чем пойти в ванную.

Внутри было так легко.

— Эй, ты куда? Куда он? — спросил ему в спину юный Баки.

— Вымыть член. Не стану же я совать тебе в рот прямо после задницы. Это, по меньшей мере, негигиенично, — пояснил ему Рыжий.

Баки выбрал дать ему в рот в их самой любимой позе. Лежа на спине, свесив голову с края кровати, показывая горло. Закрыв в ожидании глаза.

Стиву и так не особо много времени требовалось на восстановление, но от одного зрелища встало, как камень. И все же он сначала опустился на колени и поцеловал Баки в губы, безмолвно благодаря его за все то удовольствие, которое он так щедро дарил ему. За доверие и щедрость. За все.

Баки заворчал, торопя его, и буквально замурлыкал, когда Стив, шире расставив ноги для упора, взял его за нижнюю челюсть и широко открыл ее, с удовольствием сунув большой палец Баки в рот, поглаживая его гибкий язык.

Брать его в рот — это было неописуемо. Стив любил это, когда они еще ничего не умели и просто лизались, как щенки, и безумно любил его теперь, когда Баки реально божественно сосал. И пропускал в горло, казалось, без малейших усилий. Стив чувствовал собственный член ладонью, которой гладил его открытую шею.

Стив так любил его. Одновременно такого раскрепощенного, раскованного в сексе и в то же самое время только для него, только его пару. Его суженого. Его половинку.

Он так любил, уважал и обожал Баки.

Наверное, они это излучали. Наверное, это было слышно сквозь метки.

— Можно теперь мне попробовать? — Стив перевел взгляд на Красавчика, который лежал рядом с Баки в той же позе, запрокинув голову назад, открыв горло. Абсолютно такой же и настолько другой.

Картошка коротко шевельнулся, видимо, соглашаясь, и Стив послушно вынул у него изо рта и, сдвинувшись меньше, чем на шаг, скользнул меж точно таких же порочных губ.

А дальше эти двое просто играли с ним. Играли с ним, как сытые котята с невероятно выносливой упорной мышью. Картошечка охрипшим низким голосом шептал Баки на ухо подсказки, пока тот сосредоточенно пытался воспроизвести все, что тот советовал ему. И это было мокро, и классно, и невероятно приятно. И нет, конечно же, у него не выходило пропустить в горло без рвотного рефлекса, но он старался.

И Рыжий Стив подвинулся к нему на кровати, между его ног, и неторопливо ласкал его там тоже. И все они дрожали от возбуждения, нежности и удовольствия.

— Все, передышка, хватит с тебя, моя очередь, — каждые четыре-пять минут бормотал Картошечка, и, повинуясь ему, Стив делал полшага обратно, где тот уже ждал его, расслабив челюсть и приоткрыв рот. И Стив трахал его в горло, так бережно и так глубоко, как только мог.

— О, боже, да. О, боже, да! — шептал совсем рядом юный Баки, трогая свое горло, и то и дело целуя Стива в бедро. А после просто потянулся к своему Стиву, притягивая его лечь на себя, себе между ног и влажно постанывая под ним.

Рыжий Стив тоже был возбужден, и когда он взял своего Баки и принялся любить его долгими глубокими движениями, Стив захрипел, чувствуя, что долго не сможет.

Он хотел спросить у Баки разрешения кончить ему в рот, хотя почти и не сомневался в том, что тот не откажет ему, но юный Баки вдруг уверенно протянул руку в сторону, нашел член Картошки и начал дрочить ему, а Рыжий, уловив движение, наклонился чуть в сторону и медленно, крепко и жестоко сдавил зубами его сосок.

И Баки застонал.

И Стив кончил.

А после сам взял у него в рот, может, и не так умело, но с искренним чувством, упоенно лаская его при этом внутри пальцами.

Они трахались, пока не стемнело. Потом сходили поужинать в ресторанчик через квартал от них. Вернулись домой и снова влезли в постель. И Стив трахал уже сонного и теплого Красавчика, уложив того спиной себе на грудь, еще не кончив, уступил место Рыжему, сидевшему у них между ног, и всем собой чувствовал, как они целуются и ебутся, пока Картошечка терся о него сбоку, теребя зубами мочку уха и подсказывая чувственным хриплым шепотом, где коснуться Баки, как сжать, чтобы того уносило все дальше и дальше.

Он много говорил о его руках, рассказывая Стиву об эрогенных зонах с внутренней стороны локтя, над запястьем и сзади у подмышки, одни прикосновения к которым превращали Баки в желе.

 _И было так несправедливо, что теперь ему доставались лишь отголоски, отзвуки этой сладости_.

— Потом. Потом-потом, когда я уже рожу, и все заживет обратно, вы меня тоже так трахнете, — мечтательно шептал Картошечка, шире раздвигая культи, чтобы Рыжий мог совать в него пальцы. — В такой же позе, только сразу вдвоем.

— Мммм… нереально, — тяжело дыша, промурлыкал Баки. — Они слишком большие. Не жадничай.

— Это не жадность, просто они оба наши, — ответил Картошечка, сам тоже усталый, но в то же время разомлевший и сытый, раскрываясь под Рыжим и подманивая его себя трахнуть. — У меня голова кружится, когда представлю, сколько всего мы сможем делать вместе. Это же спятить можно от удовольствия.

И упиваясь любовью, все четверо были с ним абсолютно согласны.

***

— Кровать я одобряю, — первым делом заявил Красавчик следующим утром, и Стив сонно моргнул, еще не до конца проснувшись, и зарылся лицом в пышные волосы Картошечки. — Я позвоню им сегодня и обсужу, дадут ли они скидку, если мы закажем у них детскую мебель: кроватку, пеленальный столик, такой специальный заборчик — очень удобно, вместо манежа. Можно отгородить часть комнаты, чтобы ребенок мог там ползать и быть в безопасности. Вообще столько всего надо купить. Детские вещи, коляску, соски, модуль. И вообще, раз мы все теперь будем спать здесь, я считаю, пора уже заняться детской. Я предлагаю сделать ее в ближней спальне, потому что кому-то все равно придется ночевать там с ребенком, и не думайте, что вам удастся подписать на это по умолчанию меня. Просто потому что я один тут знаю, как обращаться с детьми.

— Ты нас научишь, — сонно ответил ему Рыжий и, судя по звукам, поцеловал его куда-то в нос или в ухо. — А теперь загляни под одеяло и, поскольку ты вчера был хорошим мальчиком, я думаю, что ты найдешь там сюрприз.

Стив фыркнул вспоминая, как сам говорил Баки почти такую же чушь, чтобы развести его на утренний минет, и буквально телом почувствовал, как Картошечка улыбается у него в руках.

Улыбается и тихо сияет.

Стив обнял его одной рукой и ласково погладил по животу. И вдруг отчетливо ощутил, как под его рукой что-то шевельнулось внутри. Как изнутри его толкнул их ребенок.

Конец


End file.
